The Hardest Choices In Life
by T1Weasel
Summary: King Maximilian and Queen Alicia have forced Sonic the Hedgehog to take a mate and settle down since Eggman has been gone for five years. He protests, but does as asked. However, things don't go as planned. What will become of Sonic the Hedgehog when he's not only defeated, but broken? Read and find out.
1. The Suitors

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 1 – The Suitors

We find world hero Sonic the Hedgehog sitting at a desk in his hut on Mobius, specifically in Knothole. The retired world hero was scribbling away in a book, but this wasn't a diary or a journal. He'd been asked to write an autobiography of sorts about his life, either as a world hero, or his personal life if he chose to.

Having completed the world hero part, that half having been easy to write, they now comprised Volume One of the blue hedgehog's writing. Volume Two would be the personal side. Adjusting his glasses, Sonic, now age 36, yawned and resumed writing. _'This part won't be easy to tell, and it involves a LOT of gory details and violence later on, so this is your warning. If you're not comfortable with reading about any of that, then stop reading now.'_

Sonic looked to his left where his wife was sleeping, then at his wedding ring, glinting with a gold sheen in the firelight that came from the fireplace. He glanced out the window at the cold November night, twiddling a little with the golden symbol of his marriage. Sonic sighed and went back to writing. _'It all started 15 years ago. I was being pressured by my siblings Manic and Sonia, as well as the royal family, to settle down and begin a family of my own...'_

 _-Flashback-_

It's November, and in the small village of Knothole two hedgehogs are walking to the entrance of the village near the Great Forest. The female hedgehog, a purple one named Sonia, and Manic, green in color, were there to celebrate a Thanksgiving of sorts. The two 21 year old hedgehogs were looking for their blue-furred hero brother, also age 21.

Sonia looked around at all the decorations and smiled. "This is going to be an awesome celebration Manic."

Manic chuckled. "Yeah, until our more-famous-than-we-are brother hears the news we're bringing him."

All of Sonic's friends were there, and even a few enemies showed up. Tails, Sally, Fiona, Mina Mongoose, Rouge, the Babylon Rogues, Amy Rose, Scourge, Knuckles and Julie-Su, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla, even Team Chaotix showed up.

Manic and Sonia mingled with the crowd until Princess Sally Acorn arrived. "Hey guys. How was your journey?"

Sonia hugged her. "It was just fine, but we're not thrilled with the news we're having to deliver to Sonic."

Sally nods and sighs. "I know, but my mother and father are requesting this of you. You're his closest family, so it must be done by you."

Sonic finally arrives and hugs his sister and brother. "Hey you two! How have you been?"

The green and purple hedgehogs hug their cobalt sibling and smile with Manic answering. "We're fine, but we come with some news from Acorn Castle. King Maximilian and Queen Alicia have asked us to tell you that you need to start your own family."

Sonic paused for a second, then turned to Sally. "Is this true?"

The princess nodded. "Unfortunately, it is Sonic. My parents have picked five women for you to choose from, unless there are others you wish to name."

Sonic rubbed his quills in frustration. "Who are they?"

Sally looks in his eyes. "Myself, Rouge, Fiona, Mina, and Amy."

The cobalt speedster shakes his head. "Does anyone else know?"

Sonia shakes her head. "Only the four of us, plus Sally's parents."

Tails and Amy are watching, and Amy asks the obvious question. "What's making Sonic so agitated?"

Tails shrugs. "Beats me, but with Eggman being gone for five years, the king and queen may want our wayward hero to settle down."

Amy looked at him. "How would they do that?"

Tails looks at her. "By forcing him to choose between previously picked women and take a mate from them."

Amy gasps, her lifelong dream of being with Sonic getting ever close to reality. "Am I one of those women?"

Tails shakes his head. "No one knows just yet."

 _-Two hours later-_

After everyone has eaten Sally stands on a bench. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Manic and Sonia join her as she explains the announcement they're about to make, and then Manic stands on the bench. "As Sally explained, Sonic is being forced to take a mate by order of the King and Queen, even though he's protesting. Now, the Royal Family has picked five women for him to choose from. Those women are: Sally Acorn, Rouge the Bat, Fiona Fox, Mina Mongoose, and Amy Rose."

The surprise roars through the group gathered in Knothole, none more surprised than Amy herself. Sonia continued. "Their reasons are as follows: Sally was chosen because of her association with Sonic in the Freedom Fighters. Fiona and Mina because... Well, Mina dated Sonic in the past, and Fiona looks like she could tame him some."

Fiona grins, and Sonia continues again. "Rouge was picked because... Well, look at her."

Rouge purred. "I do have that effect on men."

Manic finishes the announcement. "Finally, there's Amy. The king and queen know how strong your love is for Sonic, so they figured it's only fair you get a chance."

Sonic finally spoke up. "So how is this whole thing supposed to work?"

Sonia explains. "You'll get a week with each woman, and you'll have to make your decision before the spring breeding season."

Sonic nods. "What about Eggman? He may have been gone for the last five years, but he's never been confirmed dead."

Sally speaks up. "If he does arrive or attack, then we'll defend ourselves and send him packing."

This statement was greeted with murmurs of agreement, but Sonic stands up. "Fine. I'm still going to protest this whole thing though."

Manic chuckles. "We know, but it's either that, or you get exiled for disobeying a direct order from the king and queen."

Sonic sighs. "Looks like I have no choice then."

Sonia hugs her cobalt brother. "You'll start with Sally Acorn tomorrow."

The group continues feasting until late that afternoon, and then the group headed to their huts and separate residences.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic is disturbed from his writing by a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He looks over at his wife, who speaks softly. "Everything alright my love?"

Sonic sighed and put his glasses on the desk. "Just finished the first chapter of Volume Two. The rest of this won't be easy to write though."

Sonic's wife rubs his shoulders. "I can feel the stress. Come on to bed and you can continue in the morning."

Sonic yawns. "I have to get this done though."

His wife gently tugs on him. "You've been working on your autobiography almost non-stop for two years. Take a break and come cuddle with me."

Sonic finally relents and heads to bed with his wife. They cuddle together, but Sonic sighs. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to describe what happened to you... or how it affected me."

His wife snuggled up to him. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how I was going to survive, or if I even would... But you saved me, and once my psyche returned to normal I was more than happy to give myself to you. However, get some sleep and worry about your work when you get to it."

The couple falls asleep, undisturbed by nightmares or evil geniuses returning to harm them.


	2. Sally's Week

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 2 – Sally's Week

After a fitful night's sleep fraught with nightmares and cold sweats, Sonic resumes his writing. _'Well, as ordered by King Maximilian and Queen Alicia, I began my week with Sally Acorn. Still protesting the whole thing, I got up and began trying to figure out what to do with the Princess..."_

 _-Flashback, Day One of Sally's Week-_

Sonic is seen exiting his hut and walking toward the one Sally called her own. The blue hedgehog frowned as he hears some noise coming from inside. 'A little early to be making lunch isn't it? It's only 8 AM.'

Knocking on the door, he waited a few seconds before hearing Sally's voice. "Who is it?"

Sonic answered. "It's me Sally. I'm here to start our test week dating thing."

The Princess giggles inside her hut and opens the door, giving the hero a radiant smile. "Come in Sonic. I was just finishing up our first day's activities."

Sonic walks inside and sniffs. "I smell food. Are we going on a picnic?"

Sally nodded. "Yes indeed. Any particular place in mind?"

Sonic chuckled. "You're asking me? I thought you had all that planned."

Sally smiled. "I prefer to work as a team, and you know that."

Sonic shrugged and nodded. "Alright then, that's fair. Let's head toward the mountains."

The chipmunk nodded and picked up the food. "Good idea. Let's go."

Sonic and Sally linked arms and began their trip toward the mountain range, much to Amy Rose's jealousy. Along the way Sally and Sonic talked about Sonic's negative feelings toward the process he'd been forced to endure. "Still a little angry about all this?"

He nodded. "I'll take yes for 1000 rings Alex."

Sally laughed as Sonic continued. "I don't understand why I can't just pick a woman on my own. The way I see things, it's not fair to anyone involved. Feelings get hurt, emotions get toyed with, hearts get broken..."

He shakes his head, being careful not to prick Sally with his quills. "I've got a feeling none of this is going to go well for anyone after a while."

Sally frowned as they got closer to the mountains. "Why's that?"

Sonic's emerald eyes stare into Sally's sapphire eyes. "It's Eggman... I'm worried about him."

Sally looked to the mountains, so cool, so clean-looking. "I can understand why. No sign of him has been seen for a very long time..."

She trailed off, unable to come up with a good last-half of that sentence. Sonic fixed that though. "We need to keep an eye out for any robots or Eggman himself."

Unaware to the hedgehog and Princess, a drone was following them, high in the sky unable to be seen without sunglasses.

Reaching their destination, an old Oak tree at the edge of the tree line, Sonic and Sally sat down, spreading a blanket and breaking out the rations. Sonic adjusted his jacket as he handed Sally the food items. "Let's see... Apples, some sandwich meats, and chilidogs. You are awesome."

Sally blushed. "Thank you. I know you're kind of picky about food, so I tried to be prepared."

The cobalt speedster smiled, deepening Sally's blush. "You succeeded."

The two 21 year olds leaned against the Oak tree, munching away and looking over the forest, a few hundred feet below them. Sally turned to Sonic, chewing on an apple. "Sonic?"

He looked over. "Yes Sally?"

She sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm enjoying myself."

Sonic shrugged. "I'm glad. This whole thing isn't how I'd go about it, but I guess I'll get used to it after a while."

The Princess smiled. "I know it's unconventional, but they did it because of your status as a hero. Women want you Sonic, but it's up to you to choose your mate."

Sonic frowned and turned to her. "But don't you see?! Sally I can't get attached to any of the women I date, even IF the dates themselves go well. If Eggman knew... He'd come up with a way to use my feelings to break me... I can't let that happen... I'd never be the same, and he'd finally win."

Sally reached over and pet Sonic's quills. "Eggman would win? How?"

Sonic sighed. "He would target the woman I'd chosen, and either kill her, or force me to surrender forever."

Sally put a hand on his shoulders. "Sonic?"

He turns to her, tears in his eyes. Sally cupped his left cheek. "As long as I'm Princess, I'll do everything I can to protect you and whoever you choose, whether or not it's me."

Sonic wiped his eyes. "Thanks Sally. That means a lot."

Sally hugged him. "You're welcome. Come on, we need to go back. You look exhausted."

Sonic nodded and stood up. "You have no idea of the weight I bear Sally."

The two Mobians start walking back to the forest and the village of Knothole. As the days passed, Sonic and Sally did almost everything together. Hiking, more picnics, even a couple of nice dinners in town. We rejoin them on the final night of their week in Sonic's hut, sitting on the couch and talking in front of the fireplace.

Sally leaned against Sonic as a cool breeze gently stirred the trees outside the hut. "Sonic? Have you thought about mating with any of the women you date?"

The hedgehog nodded. "I have, but it's not something I can do before things get serious. That's too much emotional attachment and investment too soon."

Sally nodded. "I understand, and I kind of agree with you. Still, if you wanted to, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Sonic frowned, his voice flat. "Quit pressuring me to do something I don't want to do."

Sally nodded and stood up. "Sorry. Anyway, I'll leave you alone. Tomorrow is the beginning of another week with another woman. Have you decided who it'll be? If not, my parents gave me the list."

Sonic stood up. "I haven't chosen, so who's next?"

Sally pulled out the list from her blue vest and crossed her name off. "Looks like the next female is... Rouge the Bat."

Sonic facepalmed. "Great."

Sally chuckled. "What?"

Sonic started toward his room. "I'm either going to be broke or almost broke when our week is over. She's got expensive taste."

Sally laughed and headed to her own hut.

 _-The following morning-_

Snow is softly falling as Sally is talking to the remaining four women. It's now December 4th, and the remaining ladies are listening as Sally goes over her week. "I was actually very surprised. For someone who's never been in but one or two relationships, he has a heart of gold. The commitment is there, but he's holding back."

Amy frowns. "How come?"

Sally looked at her. "Eggman's mysterious lack of appearances. He's scared that Eggman would target his mate to make him surrender."

Mina chimed in. "As he should be! Eggman nearly killed both of us when we dated."

Sally nodded. "Be that as it may, the process must continue. Rouge, you're next up."

The white bat purred in her seductive tone. "Mmm, hope he's ready for some late nights and expensive purchases."

The girls giggle at the 23 year old jewel thief, and Sally smiled. "Yeah, he's expecting that already."

Rouge got up and headed toward the door, swaying her hips. "Wish me luck ladies."

With their well-wishes ringing in her ears, Rouge strutted her way to the hedgehog's hut.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic is watching the sun come up as he finishes writing about Sally's week and leads in Rouge's week. _'It turns out my hunch was right. Rouge was a wild lady, but we managed to survive with our livers intact. I'll explain in the next chapter.'_

Sonic puts his pen down as his family begins to stir. His wife comes by and kisses his cheek. "Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nowhere close. I don't know how long I've been up either, but I'm starving."

The female smiled. "I'll make us some breakfast and then we can take the kids some place."

Sonic nodded and stood up, headed toward the shower. "I'll go get ready."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **A brand-new love affair is such a beautiful thing... But if you're not careful, think about the pain it can bring..."**_

 _ **From "Here Today", on the 'Pet Sounds' album by the Beach Boys, 1966.**_


	3. Rouge's Week

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 3 – Rouge's Week

Later on that same afternoon, as his children were napping and his wife was sitting beside him, Sonic resumed his writing. _'Well, I said I would continue with Rouge's week, so here it goes.'_

 _-Flashback, Day One of Rouge's Week-_

The white huntress Rouge struts to Sonic's hut and knocks. She gets no answer, so she tries the doorknob. It's open, so she heads inside. Closing the door, Rouge's enhanced hearing picks up Sonic's voice in the direction of his room. Following the voice, she's led to his bathroom, where she listens outside the door for a bit. 'My, he's got looks _and_ he can sing? I can't wait to tell the girls this.'

The singing stops and Rouge heads to the hedgehog's room, hoping to surprise him. Sonic was indeed surprised and almost jumped out of his fur when he saw the bat sitting on his bed. "Rouge?! What are you doing in my room?!"

Rouge purred to him. "You know, you really know how to tease a lady Sonic."

Sonic frowned. "Is it because I'm in a towel?"

Rouge smiled a little, her aquamarine eyes sparkling. "That, and I'm probably the first person to see those abs and those other muscles."

The blue blur walked to his closet to change into some clothes. "Thanks, but don't get any funny ideas. I'm not doing any mating while all this is going on."

He paused, grinning a little as his ears twitched. "No peeking Rouge."

She snapped her fingers in frustration at getting caught and sat on Sonic's bed again. Sonic emerged wearing blue jeans, his red shoes, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket. Rouge nods, already wearing her traditional body suit. "Very nice. Are you ready?"

Sonic shrugs. "I am, but my finances aren't."

Rouge struts to him and and smiles seductively. "Don't worry Sonic, I won't empty your bank account. Now, what did you have in mind?"

Sonic smiles a little. "Well, I think the first thing is to get you a nice new coat, your choice. After that, I'm not sure."

Rouge held Sonic's arm as they walked out of his hut toward Mobotropolis. "You're off to a good start so far Sonic. I'll gladly take a new coat."

 _ **-Mobotropolis Mall-**_

The blue hedgehog and white bat enter the enormous building and Rouge pulls Sonic toward a building that sells fur coats. Sonic can hear his wallet crying as Rouge grabs five coats and heads into a fitting room. The bat takes over an hour to decide between three coats, and after Sonic breaks his wallet's confidence by paying for them, he looks at Rouge. "Well, that hurt a little bit."

Rouge winked at him. "Don't worry Sonic. If I get picked I'll be sure to reward you well... _very_ well. If not, well, I still have new coats. So, it's a win-win for me, whichever choice you make."

Sonic facepalms. "This is why guys shouldn't date girls with huge boobs. It's too distracting."

Rouge chuckles in her seductive voice. "You know you like them."

Sonic blushes. "Come on, let's go do something else."

The head out of the mall, with a small drone flying high behind them. Throughout the day Sonic and Rouge spent time at all the fancy places in town, and then night time came.

Rouge pulled Sonic to a club downtown. "Come on Sonic, this is where I thrive."

Sonic rubs his quills. "Okay, but let's not get too crazy."

Rouge purred as they got some drinks and headed to the dance floor. "You're too nervous. Loosen up and live a little."

So Sonic and Rouge danced the night away in an alcohol-induced haze. Rouge even let Sonic feel her up as they danced, but soon it was closing time. The white bat and blue hedgehog stumbled into Sonic's hut and collapsed onto his bed, their heads spinning but feeling okay otherwise.

The week's remaining days were more of the same, and after it was over Rouge gave her report to Sally, Amy, Fiona, and Mina. "Well, good news and bad news. Bad news is that poor Sonic is _not_ a drinker and doesn't enjoy staying out late. Good news is that he's in fantastic shape and can also sing, very well I might add."

Sally nodded. "Yeah, he never really was one for wild parties."

Fiona spoke up. "Well, who's next Sally?"

Sally crossed Rouge's name off the list and answered the red fox. "Looks like it's you Fiona. Give Sonic a day or two to recover before you start your week."

Fiona nods. "Will do."

Amy looked over. "I'm warning you Fiona, mess with Sonic's heart again and I'll kill you."

Fiona frowned at the pink hedgehog. "Still holding that against me are you? Well, I'll explain it this way. If it wasn't for the king and queen ordering me to do this, I wouldn't be. Happy now?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't trust you, and I doubt Sonic will either."

Sally nodded. "Regardless, you have another chance Fiona. Don't mess it up."

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic looks over the chapter he's just finished writing as his kids napped, and writes the ending of the chapter. _'I realize this chapter is shorter than the first two, but it's that way because there's not much to talk about. That, and I don't remember a lot of what happened. Anyway, I'll begin the chapter about Fiona's week right after my father duties are satisfied to my wife's standards.'_

Sonic puts the pen down and helps his wife get the kids ready for bed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Too much sanity may be madness, and the maddest of all, to see life as it is, and not as it should be."**_

 _ **\- Miguel de Cervantes**_


	4. Fiona's Week

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 4 – Fiona's Week

Sonic took a week off from writing his autobiography to spend some time with his wife and kids, and to clear his mind. In early December Sonic picked up his pen and resumed writing. _'Next up was Fiona Fox. Let's just say I didn't have high hopes for our week...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Day One of Fiona's Week-**_

Fiona waited about a week before she headed to Sonic's hut in Knothole. The red female fox used that time to think about how poorly she'd treated Sonic in the past. 'Sonic seemed like such a great guy when we first dated all those years ago, but then Scourge came along... Things were great for a long time, but then things changed... His temper, his goals, everything... Maybe Sonic will be forgiving and we'll have a good week.'

Fiona was wearing her traditional leather top and pants, but was carrying a bag with her. Approaching Sonic's hut the red fox knocked and waited. The door opened, and Sonic poked his head out. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled to see Fiona. "Oh... It's you."

Fiona nodded. "Hi Sonic. Listen, I know you probably don't want to see me after how I acted with you, but I want us to at least try to have a good dating week."

The blue hedgehog stepped out of his hut and stared Fiona right in her blue eyes. "I'm not going to promise anything Fiona. I haven't forgotten how you cheated on me and then dumped me for my evil twin Scourge. Basically, I'm going into this with zero confidence and trust in you."

Fiona sighed but nodded. "Noted. Now, can we start our week?"

Sonic nodded. "Okay. What are you planning?"

Fiona shrugged. "Well, if you're up for it, we're going to the gym. I like to keep in shape, so I take kickboxing classes."

Sonic grinned. "A chance to wail on each other? I can't box at all, but I'll go change."

Fiona chuckled and waited as Sonic changed into some shorts and a tank top. He came back out and nodded. "Let's go."

The red fox and blue hedgehog headed to the Mobotropolis gym for some exercise and frustration-venting.

 _ **-Mobotropolis Gym-**_

Sonic and Fiona enter the gym, sign in, and get their gear. Fiona goes to change while Sonic heads to the boxing ring. He starts stretching out and soon Fiona joins him. "Hey you. Getting all loosened up before getting whipped by a girl?"

Sonic chuckled. "I don't hit women Fiona, but it seems like you've put me in a situation where I have no choice."

The red fox nodded. "Yep, I sure have."

Sonic shrugged and finished stretching. "Okay then, but remember, you planned this."

Sonic turned and finally saw Fiona in her ring gear. Black lightweight shorts, matching sports bra, and a flat, toned belly met his gaze. Fiona smirked. "Don't stare too long Sonic. Remember, we're here to spar, not make googly eyes."

The hedgehog nodded and took up a fighting stance. "Fair enough. Let's go."

The red female fox wasted no time and threw a hard right hook at Sonic's ribs. Sonic ate the punch and smirked. "You call that a punch? I've felt mosquitoes hit harder."

Fiona growled and threw another hard punch, this time at Sonic's head. Sonic blocked it and sent a hard roundhouse kick toward Fiona's left thigh. It sounded like a fish hitting concrete. Fiona's legs shot out from under her and she landed on the mat with a hard thud. "Oof!"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm not going to lie, that felt kinda good."

Fiona got up and tested her left leg. "Glad you think so... Geez you kick hard... But now it's my turn."

Fiona unleashed a combo at the blue blur. Left jab, right hook, spinning heel kick, roundhouse, then an uppercut. Sonic blocked the first two punches, ducked the heel kick, but got caught by the roundhouse. Fiona's foot to his ribcage made him stagger and drove the wind out of him, then the uppercut hit. Sonic stumbled backwards and fell to the mat, his head spinning.

Fiona stood over the hero hedgehog with a smirk on her face. "See? Told you it was my turn."

Sonic wiggled his jaw some before replying. "You say _I_ hit hard? I'm surprised I still have teeth left in my jaw."

Fiona laughed and let Sonic get up. "Ready for more, or have you had enough?"

Sonic grinned. "Have at thee!"

Fiona smirked. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The red fox and blue hedgehog spent the next hour going a full twelve rounds of kickboxing each other. Fiona was in excellent shape, but she found herself running out of gas as the 12th round started coming to a close. Both fighters were bruised and bloody, but neither had any quitting in their mind. However, that issue was solved in a hurry.

Drawing on his last reserves, Sonic blasted Fiona with a right hook to the ribs, then a left jab to the jaw, and then a thunderous kick to the left side of Fiona's head. Fiona dropped like a log, and after a proper 10-count, Sonic flopped to the mat beside the red female fox. Panting and exhausted, Sonic looked over at Fiona, who was slowly coming around. She tried to at least get to a sitting position, but because of the pounding in her head, she decided against it and simply rolled over onto her back.

Taking off her boxing gloves, Fiona groggily reached for where she thought Sonic might be. "S-S-Sonic... D-Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?"

Sonic laughed a little and caught Fiona's hand. "Don't move until your head stops spinning."

Fiona groaned and slowly nodded. "Good idea... W-What happened?"

Sonic shrugged. "I won. Counted to ten and everything, and boy did it feel good."

Fiona went to laugh, but wound up coughing. "I think we need to see a doctor."

Sonic nodded. "Let's try to get back to Knothole first and have Doctor Quack meet us there."

Fiona agreed, and Sonic helped her off the mat. Getting their gear and clothes, Sonic and Fiona limped toward Knothole, making a call to Doctor Quack.

 _ **-In Knothole, four hours later-**_

Doctor Quack is talking with Sally, Rouge, Mina, and Amy. "Well, I've finished looking over Sonic and Fiona."

Amy is clutching her hands tightly together. "How's Sonic? Will he be okay?"

Doctor Quack smiles at the pink hedgehog. "Fiona did a number on him, but he'll be alright after a few days."

Amy sighed with relief, and Sally looked at the duck doctor. "What about Fiona?"

Doctor Quack shrugged and shook his head. "I'm going to have to ask that she not do anything strenuous for at least a week. I don't know what happened in their spar, but she wound up with a concussion."

Sally sighed. "Well, this puts a damper on this whole dating week thing."

Doctor Quack chuckled. "Sonic and Fiona can resume their activities in a couple of days, but they can't spar again, at least at that level."

The remaining girls nodded as Doctor Quack left, and Rouge looked at Sally. "Well, who will be the next female?"

Sally crossed off Fiona's name and nodded. "Mina's up next, and then it'll be Amy."

Amy sighed. "Finally."

Mina smiled at her. "Don't worry Amy, I'll treat him better than Fiona did."

Amy looked right at her. "For your sake, you better."

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic has a smile on his face as he concludes the chapter. _'I still maintain to this day that the spar with Fiona was the best fight I've ever been in. She hits hard and doesn't back down, and I have no choice but to respect that. Next up was Mina Mongoose, someone I'd dated once before. We ended on good terms, but now there was a chance to see where a relationship COULD have gone had Eggman not tried to kill us.'_

Sonic ended the chapter there and went to the kitchen to help his wife make dinner. Four growing kids took a lot to feed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **You may gain temporary appeasement by a policy of concession to violence, but you do not gain lasting peace that way."**_

 _ **-Anthony Eden**_


	5. Mina's Week

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 5 – Mina's Week

After taking his family on a skiing trip early the next morning, Sonic sat down under a tree in the skiing park and took his paper and pen out. Sonic's wife curls up beside him and Sonic's kids sat in their laps as the blue blur began writing again. _'After recovering from the spar with Fiona, my week with Mina Mongoose began. She'd been working on some new song, and asked me to help out. So, a little curious, I broke out my old guitar and went down to the recording studio...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Day Five of Mina's Week-**_

The first four days of Sonic and Mina's week of dating was spent planning Mina's cover version of Europe's "The Final Countdown". The yellow-furred mongoose and blue-furred hedgehog listened to the song over and over again, discussed lyrics, guitar solos, and everything in-between. Sonic even made the suggestion to have Manic and Sonia play the drums and keyboards, thinking the chemistry of their band might help. Day Five of their week began at 9 AM as we see Sonic walking into the Mobotropolis Recording Studios in the middle of the city.

He walks to Studio 9 and knocks. The door opens and Mina smiles. "Hey, there you are! Come on in Sonic!"

Sonic hugged Mina and smiled. "Thanks. I'm really excited about this."

They go into the booth, where Sonic spends a few minutes tuning his guitar and listening to Mina explain the situation. "My regular guitarist keeps stumbling on the solo during the bridge. His fingers aren't fast enough."

Sonic frowned and twanged his guitar strings a few times. "So what makes you think I'll do better?"

Mina chuckles. "I've seen your band with Manic and Sonia. You're a naturally gifted guitarist, and I want to have you play a few times."

The blue hedgehog stood up and strapped on his guitar, looking at the yellow mongoose. "I'll see what I can do."

Mina nods and Sonic plugs his guitar into the amp and soundboard, cracking his knuckles. "Okay, let's give this a try."

The engineer in the other booth puts on some headphones. _"Everyone ready?"_

The instrumentalists nod, so the engineer pushes the "record" button. _"Okay, this is Take One."_

Sonia starts the first notes on her keyboard, and then joins those notes with more keyboards along with some trumpets. The bass guitar is the next to join in, and then the chords hit. The next person to come in is Manic on the drums, followed by Sonic and the other guitarists. Mina had gone with a triple-attack, using three guitarists to play various parts.

16 measures after the drums come in, Mina begins singing the lyrics, with Sonic and the other instrumentalists providing backup vocals. Halfway through the song, there's an insane two measure drum solo, and then Sonic's turn came.

Trusting in the feel of his guitar, the blue hedgehog blasted out one of the most insane guitar solos ever, for a full sixteen measures. This was followed by a short interlude, and then the familiar chords and Mina's vocals. The band played for another 90 seconds as the engineer lowered the recording volume.

When it was over the mongoose spoke to the engineer. "How was it?"

The engineer grinned. _"How does absolutely AWESOME sound?"_

The musicians cheered and Mina hugged Sonic tight. "Well? Do you believe me now?"

Sonic looked down at his guitar. "I will after another try. I broke a string at the end of the solo, so I need to fix it before we go again."

Mina nodded and looked at the group. "Okay, get ready for another take."

Sonic went ahead and changed all six strings, tuned them, and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The engineer pushed the "record" button again. _"Alright, this is Take Two."_

The music started up again, this time with Sonic providing the "countdown" vocals before the drums came in. All went normally, just like the last take. When the guitar solo hit again, Sonic closed his eyes and aced his way through it, nailing every chord and note in the 16 measure interlude.

After the song Mina looked at Sonic. "Did your strings hold?"

Sonic looked and nodded. "All six are intact."

The engineer spoke up. _"Good idea changing the strings Sonic. The tone was much more crisp and clean."_

Sonic smiled. "Thanks. So... Is that it?"

Mina giggled. "Are you kidding? I've got more songs for you to play on, especially after the way you skipped merrily through that guitar solo TWICE."

The blue hedgehog laughed and nodded. "Alright, but what about your regular guitarist?"

Mina smiles. "Once he recovers from his blisters he'll be back playing again. But for now, you're going to be playing the guitar parts."

For the next two days Sonic collaborates with Mina on her new album, and for his help Mina promises to give Sonic half of her earnings from her upcoming tour and album. After her week ended Mina gathered together with the other ladies. "I guess I have to say that should Sonic and I wind up together again, we could make a very comfortable living playing concerts for the next 20 years. He has the skills I need in a guitarist, and you're right Sally, he has a heart of gold."

Sally nods and crosses Mina's name off the list and smiles. "Well, that just leaves Amy."

The pink hedgehog can barely contain her excitement. "It's my turn?! FINALLY!"

Sally looked into Amy's eyes. "Three words of advice Amy: Don't blow it."

Amy nods and hurries off to her hut. Fiona chuckles. "Amy may not blow the dates, but since she'll be alone with Sonic I'll bet you there's something she _will_ blow."

Rouge gives her a high-five, but Sally and Mina glare at her. Fiona frowned. "What?"

Sally shook her head. "Is your concussion still giving you issues? That was uncalled for Fiona."

Mina agreed with the chipmunk princess. "Amy loves Sonic a lot, yes, but she's not the kind to lower herself to doing that."

Fiona shrugs. "We'll see."

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic sighs as he writes the last part of the chapter. _'When Mina went on her next tour, it made her enough money to split with me and give ME a comfortable living for the rest of my life, even if I was to get married and have children. Now however, it's time for what you readers have been waiting for probably. Amy's week was the last one I had to go through, and I was ready to get it overwith. That's the next chapter, but after that, things go downhill fast.'_

Sonic closes the book and looks at his sleeping children, then at his wife, a bit confused as to how they fell asleep in the cool early-December air. Softly nuzzling his wife, Sonic whispered. "Wakey wakey, it's time to go home."

Sonic's wife yawned and whispered her reply. "Alright. Hold the kids and I'll get the skiing stuff."

Sonic took the kids she had in her lap and stared lovingly at his wife's curves as she stretched and stood up. After she gathered up the equipment she helped Sonic up, and the family walked back to their hut.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding."**_

 _ **-Albert Einstein**_


	6. Amy's Week

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 6 – Amy's Week

Sonic takes a couple days to clear his mind before taking on the task of writing about Amy's week. _'Well, here we are, the final week of dates. This time, it's with Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog who'd been chasing me for years. So, here we go...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Day One of Amy's Week-**_

It's now early January, and Amy was beyond excited to start her week with Sonic. "I'm so happy! One month of waiting and I can _finally_ start dating my Sonic!"

Amy pulled on her big jacket and headed out of her hut, right into the middle of a snowball fight. Amy ducked and joined Sonic and Tails' team as they battled Knuckles and Julie-Su's team. After a quick and furious battle Tails called for a temporary cease-fire. "Okay! Okay, truce! Sonic and Amy have a date to get to!"

Knuckles' voice is heard. "Then let them go and we'll pick teams again!"

Sonic took Amy's hand. "Come on, let's go while the going's good."

The 21 and 18 year old hedgehogs run from Knothole village while dodging snowballs from their friends. Once they get out of the village Amy looks at Sonic. "So where are we going Sonic?"

Sonic holds up two pairs of skates. "We're going ice skating."

Amy gasps and hugs her blue crush. "YAY! I've never been ice skating!"

Sonic gasps for breath as the pink hedgehog squeezes him. "Amy! Still need to breathe!"

Amy let him go. "Sorry. Anyway, where will we be skating?"

For answer, Sonic gives Amy the skates and picks her up bridal style. "Close your eyes and I'll show you."

Amy does so, and Sonic races off toward the mountains in the early morning sunshine, with a drone following behind them.

 _ **-The Mobius Mountain Range-**_

Sonic raced up the mountains along some snow trails until he came to his spot. "Okay Amy, we're here."

Amy opens her eyes and gasps. "We're at Mobius Falls?! I thought this place was only accessible by helicopter!"

Sonic chuckles and puts the pink hedgehog down. "When you run around and explore like I do, you find ways to get places."

The hedgehogs find a bench and put on their skates. Amy holds Sonic tight as they approach the frozen lake that fed Mobius Falls. "Sonic? I don't know how to ice skate."

Sonic whispered to her. "Here's a little secret: I don't know how to ice skate either, so it looks like we're going to learn together."

Amy nodded as they took their first steps onto the ice. With their hearts pounding in anticipation, Sonic and Amy began slowly skating across the ice, and then they promptly fall down. Amy starts giggling and this makes Sonic laugh. "Come on, let's try that again."

Amy nodded and Sonic helped her up. They get their balance and start skating again, this time without falling. Amy smiles as she skates around with her blue crush. "This is so much fun Sonic! We have _got_ to do this again sometime!"

Sonic skated beside her. "Deal. I'm having a blast."

The pink and blue hedgehogs skated the day away until the afternoon, their green eyes shining. Sonic finally pulled Amy to the edge of the lake and helped her take her skates off. Amy pouted a little. "It's not time to end our first date is it?"

Sonic smiled and took his own skates off. "Not yet. We're going to go to dinner in town next."

Amy hugged Sonic tight. "Oh Sonic! I can't wait!"

Sonic carries Amy back to Knothole, drops off their skates, and then carries her into town.

 _ **-The Mobius Maximus-**_

Sonic escorts Amy into the restaurant, where they sit together in a booth. Amy looks across the table at Sonic. "Sonic? How are you feeling about almost being done with the whole dating thing?"

Sonic sipped on his water. "I'm going to be relieved when it's over. During the last five weeks I've done everything from ice skating to picnics to parties, even kickboxing. I never wanted to go through with this, but now that it's almost over, I'm happy to have had this experience. I've learned a lot about all five of you, and quite a lot about myself too."

Amy's jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "You say that, but I can see in your eyes that you're just trying to make me smile."

The blue blur sighed. "You saw through that huh?"

Amy nodded, so Sonic gave vent to his true feelings. "I hated doing this. Like I told Sally, it's not fair to anyone involved."

Amy nods and holds Sonic's hands. "Want to know how I feel about it?"

Sonic looks at the pink hedgehog. "Sure."

Amy squeezes Sonic's hands. "I'm on your side. I want you to be with me Sonic, and it'll crush me if you don't choose to be with me... But in time I'd get used to your decision."

Sonic smiled a little. "Thanks, but I feel like my decision is going to be easy to make."

While they'd been talking, the two hedgehogs had been getting closer and closer. With their hands together, Sonic and Amy leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by their meals arriving. Sonic growled under his breath in disappointment. 'Damn...'

They sat down and ate in peace, talking about what would happen if they got together. After dinner Sonic and Amy walked back to Knothole, with Amy happily chattering away. "That was such a good date Sonic. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sonic smiled, a little confused as to why he felt so happy seeing Amy as happy as she was. "Just don't go too crazy Amy. I can't get too emotionally involved with Eggman possibly still around."

Amy nodded. "I know, Sally told me."

The hedgehogs reach Amy's hut and stop outside her door. Sonic smiled as he looked into Amy's eyes. "I had a great time today Amy."

Amy smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I did too Sonic. I hope we can have more of them."

Sonic began blushing too, even if he didn't know it. "I'm looking forward to it."

This time, with their hands entwined, their kiss went uninterrupted. Although it was short, it left the blue and pink hedgehogs with their tails wagging. Amy went into her hut, blushing deeply, while Sonic walked into his own hut.

At the end of her week Amy met up with Sally, Rouge, Fiona, and Mina. Sally smiled. "Well? How was it?"

Amy's tail wagged furiously as she described her week. "He's _AMAZING!_ We went ice skating, walking in the park, even had nice dinners."

Sally nodded and crossed Amy's name off the list. "Well, that's everyone. Now we just have to wait for Sonic to make his decision."

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic chuckled to himself as he began concluding the sixth chapter. _'Well that was interesting wasn't it? I'm sure you're all wondering who I chose as my mate and future wife aren't you? Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer. First I have to explain a really trippy dream I had about a realm I never knew existed, and the guardian that resides there. I'll do that next chapter.'_

Sonic puts his pen down, takes his glasses off, and rubs his eyes. "I wonder if they'll even believe me."

His wife massages his back, smiling as Sonic began purring. "I did once you told me about it, and especially after I had my own experience there."

Sonic smiled and stretched, being careful with his spines and quills. "Mmm... Well, soon the readers will find out who I took as my wife. Do you think they know by now?"

His wife shrugged. "There are still three solid choices and two long-shots to pick from, so hopefully it's still up in the air."

Sonic nodded. "I agree with you. Now, let's go have a little fun."

Sonic's wife squealed as he chased her to their room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Press forward. Do not stop, do not linger in your journey, but strive for the mark set before you."**_

 _ **-George Whitefield**_


	7. The Guardian

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 7 – The Guardian

A few days later Sonic sits back down at his desk while his wife and kids were out shopping for Christmas gifts. _'Well, here's where things go pretty crazy. The next three chapters are going to be a wild ride, so buckle up and hang on. So as I said in the last chapter, I had a pretty crazy dream one night in February. The dates were done, and I was trying to figure out who to pick as my mate. But little did I know this would happen...'_

 _ **-Flashback, One Month Before Sonic's Deadline-**_

Sonic was talking to King Maximilian and Queen Alicia in Acorn Castle about the upcoming deadline for picking a mate. King Maximilian looked over the blue hedgehog and smiled. "Well? How did things go?"

Sonic frowned. "Were it not a direct order from you and your wife, I'd never have done this."

Queen Alicia nodded. "We understand that, but you must look at our position in this matter. With Eggman gone, it's time for you to focus on settling down."

Sonic sighed. "But Eggman is NOT gone! If he's never been confirmed dead then he's still around!"

The king stood up. "Enough! Sonic, you have one month to pick a mate. Have you decided who it will be?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "No, but I've narrowed down the options some. I'll make my choice known when the time comes."

Queen Alicia nodded. "Very well Sonic. We hope to hear from you soon."

Sonic stalks out of the castle, heading back to his hut in Knothole. Along the way he ran into Tails and Knuckles having a quick wrestling match. The fox and echidna take a break to talk to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic does his special handshake with them. "Hey guys, how's the wrestling match?"

Knuckles smiles a little. "Tails is getting good, but he's still not on my level yet."

Tails grabs Knuckles with his two tails and throws him to the ground. "You were saying?"

Sonic leaves as Knuckles and Tails leap back into action.

 _ **-That night-**_

Sonic is having a fitful sleep, so after making and eating a chilidog, he climbs back into bed. This time Sonic falls asleep, but this time he has a dream. In his dream Sonic is transported to a peaceful-looking world. Animals ran free, clear water flowed through gardens, but it was the darker shadows Sonic felt drawn to.

However, a deep rumbling voice made him stop dead in his tracks. "Hello Sonic. I've been expecting you."

The blue hedgehog looked around. "Who are you? Are you God?"

There was a deep laugh, followed by a simple answer. "No, He is a being much more powerful than I could ever hope to be. My name is Jacob, the Guardian of Hedgehog Relationships."

Sonic almost laughed. "Seriously?"

Jacob's reply was equally sarcastic. "Blame the writer okay? Anyway, it seems you've been summoned here because you're in the middle of some relationship issues."

Sonic frowned. "How did you know?"

Jacob's reply had a slight tone of annoyance in it. "I'm the Guardian, Sonic. It's my job to know."

Sonic crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "How about you show yourself, "Guardian"? You're probably just some ghost or something."

Jacob sighed. "Have it your way then."

The blue hedgehog waited only a minute, then he looked behind him. What he saw made him take a couple of steps backward.

Coming his way was the biggest hedgehog Sonic had ever seen. His fur was orange, and he wore nothing but a buffalo-skin kilt. The orange hedgehog wielded a hammer that was taller than Sonic himself, but it was Jacob's eyes that caught the most of Sonic's attention. They were blue, and they burned brightly with the fire of a born warrior.

Standing a full 18 inches taller than Sonic, Jacob approached him and stood toe-to-toe with the blue blur. "I believe you asked for me to show myself."

Sonic found himself trying to find words. "Holy balls... You... You're... Big, and the muscles, and the hammer, and the muscles..."

Jacob nodded. "Am I a ghost now? You might be in the Spirit Realm, but here, I'm as real to you as you are to the people on Mobius."

Sonic only nodded, so Jacob began walking toward a random area of the Realm. Sonic followed, finally finding words. "So why am I here?"

Jacob kept walking. "You're here because very soon you'll have to make a choice. I'm here to warn you."

Sonic frowned. "To warn me?"

Jacob turned to him. "To make your decision about your mate. Do it as soon as possible, because Robotnik is coming for you with a vengeance."

The blue hedgehog scratched his quills. "Robotnik?"

The orange hedgehog looked at him. "You know him as Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "So what about you? Why can't YOU defeat him?"

Jacob frowned. "I have too much going on here."

Sonic scoffed. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

Sonic got no farther, because a massive hand grabbed his chest in a vice-like grip. Gasping a little for breath, Sonic found himself lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing, and his fear-filled emerald green eyes looked right into the fiery sapphire eyes of the warrior hedgehog. "Excuse? You call that an excuse?! What have YOU done for the woman you love?!"

Sonic tried to breathe. "Don't... Love... Anyone..."

Jacob growled. "Yes you do, but it's not become clear to you yet. As for me, how DARE YOU CALL MY JOB AN EXCUSE FOR NOT HANDLING WHAT YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF?!"

Sonic wiggled a little to get some breathing room as Jacob continued berating him. "You might be a hero, but you'd never die for the woman you love like I did!"

Jacob dropped Sonic to the ground and turned away, letting Sonic catch his breath. Once he did Sonic stood up. "So what happened?"

Jacob shook his head. "That information will be told to another, as it is not for you to know right now."

Sonic nodded. "So what will my choice be?"

The orange hedgehog sat on a smooth rock, located near a waterfall. "You couldn't handle it if I told you now Sonic, but let's just say it'll be the hardest choice you've ever had to make in your life to this point."

Jacob looked at the sun. "You'll need to go back now. Remember Sonic, make your decision as soon as possible."

Sonic goes to reply, but is transported back to his bed before he gets the chance.

 _ **-Knothole-**_

Sonic suddenly sits bolt upright in his room, sweating and gasping for breath. He looks out of his window to find sunlight streaming into his room. Sonic rubs his quills and gets up, Jacob's words echoing in his head.

Sonic sighs. "What a crazy dream... But he's right. I need to pick a mate, and I'll spread the word that the announcement will be made in two weeks."

Sonic heads to his shower and freshens up before going to Acorn Castle.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic has a small smile on his face as he finishes writing the chapter. _'Jacob the Guardian was right, so I went about planning the announcement. But as you'll see in the next chapter, things did NOT go as planned.'_

Sonic closed his book, put everything away, and got up, finding his wife walking toward him. He hugged her, and she smiled. "Sonic? Could I add some things to your work?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "I suppose, but we'd have to put a little something on the cover to let the readers know you contributed part of a chapter or something."

His wife smiled. "Deal. Now, how about some lunch?"

Sonic and his wife walk to their kitchen to have a nice lunch together.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **To me, romance and suspense go hand-in-hand. What's more suspenseful than wondering how two wonderful people can manage to get together in spite of the world going crazy around them?"**_

 _ **-Maggie Shayne**_


	8. Breaking A Hero

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 8 – Breaking A Hero

The next day, Sonic steeled himself to write the chapter he really didn't want to write. _'Remember the warning I gave you way back in Chapter 1? You know, where I said things get all violent and horrible? This is when it starts, so here's your final warning. If you're uncomfortable with violence and gore, don't read any further.'_

Sonic pauses, then continues. _'After Jacob's warning, I went about getting ready to make my choice public. Unfortunately, Eggman had other plans...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Early March-**_

Sonic has all of Knothole gathered in the main part of the village to make his announcement. King Maximilian and Queen Alicia were in the audience, along with an anxious Amy Rose, a curious Sally Acorn, an interested Mina Mongoose, an indifferent Fiona Fox, and an uninterested Rouge the Bat.

Sonic is standing on a stump, making his choice known. "Well, I think we've waited long enough, so I'll get right to it. My choice is-huh?"

Tails points up. "INCOMING!"

A huge concussion bomb lands just outside of Knothole and explodes, blanketing the area with smoke. The force of the explosion knocks everyone down, and five robots storm in. They grab Sally, Amy, Rouge, Fiona, and Mina, rocketing off into the woods.

Sonic slowly gets up and looks around. "The girls! They're gone!"

Tails points into the woods. "They went that way! Let's go!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run into the forest, following the fearful screams of the kidnapped girls. "We're coming! Just hang on!"

Sonic begins pulling ahead of his friends, slowly catching up to the robots, and not realizing two more had gotten Knuckles and Tails until they yelled. Briefly, Sonic looked behind him, and that's when his world went dark. Something clobbered the back of his head, sending the speedy hero crumpling to the ground in a heap. He's picked up by an eighth robot, who follows the other seven toward their destination.

 _ **-Six hours later-**_

Sonic slowly comes to, his head pounding. He goes to rub his forehead, but can't because he's shackled to a metal plate of some kind. A shadow approaches him and grins. "Hello Sonic. Glad you could join me."

Sonic slowly looks up, the shape gradually clearing up. "Eggman..."

The lights come on, making Sonic wince as his senses react. Eggman begins a slow walk around the hero. "What's the matter? Got a little headache?"

Sonic growled, but Eggman drove the wind out of him with a hard punch to his stomach. "None of that. You're in no position to be growling at me."

Sonic finally manages to gasp out a question. "What's going on? Where are Tails and Knuckles?"

Eggman chuckles. "They're fine. Their capture was only a distraction so you could be captured. As for what's going on, all in good time. First though, bring out the women!"

 **NOTE: Okay, seriously. This is your third and final warning. The next two chapters contain some really crazy, gory, violent stuff, and strong language. I CANNOT stress this enough. If you aren't comfortable reading about that kind of thing, DO NOT KEEP READING. Seriously. I've warned you three times now, twice with Sonic breaking the fourth wall, and me myself warning you here. Okay, on we go. You've been warned.**

Sonic is horrified by what he sees. All of the women are naked, beaten, and unable to move on their own. Eggman directs the robots and they lay the girls on steel tables, with Amy purposely in front of Sonic.

The demented scientist explained what was going on. "I've drugged them up so they can't move, but they're still fully conscious. I've also had my robots have a little fun with them... Except Amy."

Suddenly Sally speaks up. "You horrible monster! Let us go!"

Eggman runs over and backhands Sally as hard as he can, making blood fly from her mouth. "Keep your mouth shut you snobby bitch! I'M in charge here!"

Sonic looks over. "What do you want Eggman?"

Eggman has some TVs brought in and set up in front of the girls. "For the last five years I've been compiling data about our hero here. I'm not sure how you didn't notice my drones following you, but this project took a LONG time. However, I finally have the data I need."

Some graphs appear on the TV screens and cycle through as the madman continued. "My drones have been transmitting Sonic's heat signatures around the five of you, along with everyone else, and the temperatures were transcribed into brain readings, and then turned into these graphs you see, based on the emotions he was feeling. Love, lust, friendship, anger, rage, and so on."

Mina's voice is heard. "So what are you saying?"

Eggman grins devilishly at Sonic as he answers. "Sonic is in love with Amy Rose."

All five girls look at the blue hedgehog, who hangs his head and turns away. Eggman laughs. "See? He doesn't deny it because he knows I'm right!"

Sonic tries not to look at anyone as the mechanical maniac stalks toward him, the biggest evil smile on his face. "So Sonic, you have to make a choice. Admit to everyone you love Amy and give me your unconditional surrender, or..."

Sonic is almost scared to ask. "Or what?"

Eggman gets right in Sonic's face. "My robots take the girls' honor and torture them in the most heinous way possible."

Sally is heard again. "Don't do it Sonic!"

Sonic looks past Eggman to Amy, who has tears streaming from her eyes. Sonic feels a determination rise inside him, and he looks Eggman right in his blue lenses. "I won't admit to you that I love Amy, because YOU'RE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO HEAR ME SAY IT!"

 _Extremely_ pissed off, Eggman looks at the robots holding Sally, Mina, Rouge, and Fiona. "One cycle, full speed!"

Four screams echo in Sonic's ears as the worst torture he'd ever witnessed begins. Eggman summons three more robots and motions toward Sonic. "Hold him down and make him watch."

Sonic struggles against the robots as Eggman gets in front of Amy. "What are you doing?!"

The mad scientist looks at Amy as he replies. "You should know by now that there's nothing I won't do to make you surrender to me... Including this."

Sonic's fighting spirit dies as he witnesses Eggman drop his pants and shove himself inside the helpless pink hedgehog. Amy's scream echoes inside Sonic's head and his heart stops as Eggman violates Amy again and again. The blue hedgehog struggles to break free, but is immediately electrocuted back into submission.

Sonic growls. "If I ever get my hands on you, I'll feed you your gonads you dirty rotten son of a bitch!"

Eggman just laughs and violates Amy even MORE roughly, relishing the fact he was tormenting his longtime nemesis with the woman his data told him Sonic loved more than the other four girls enduring the same torture he was forcing Sonic to watch now.

Unable to look away, Sonic can only watch as Eggman finishes, and then he pulls his pants back on. "Get rid of any trace I was there, then you have your fun."

The robots take over, and Eggman looks right at Sonic. "You would have enjoyed her... Too bad she's spoiled now."

Eggman laughed as he left to work on some other crazy stuff.

 _ **-Four hours later-**_

Eggman comes back into the main room as the robot cycle finishes up, and he goes right for Sonic. What he sees amazes even him. Sonic is hanging limply in his metal shackles, and he looks like he's aged 15 years.

The mad scientist approaches the blue hero, who doesn't even move. "All of this can end right now Sonic. All you have to do is say you surrender."

There's an eerie silence for about ten seconds, only broken by the whimpers of the five girls. Finally, there's a barely audible whisper. "Okay..."

Eggman grabs the blue hedgehog. "Okay what?! SAY IT SONIC!"

Another ten seconds pass, and then another barely audible whisper is heard. " _I... surrender._ "

Eggman yells in delight. "YES! FINALLY!"

He looks at his robots. "Dump the girls outside, and then take the "hero" here downstairs. I want him beaten within an inch of his life before you throw him outside too."

The five women, bleeding and unable to move, are unceremoniously thrown outside before Sonic is taken away as Eggman goes to plan his celebration.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic has had to stop several times to wipe tears from his eyes during the writing of the chapter, but he's able to finish. _'That day still haunts me... An occasional reminder of how I was unable to save anyone from my nemesis.'_

The retired hero is unable to write any further, and he leaves the writing behind to recover from reliving the worst day of his life.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown. Never be, never see, won't see what might have been. What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me, so I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."**_

 _ **-"The Unforgiven", from the album "Metallica" by Metallica, 1991.**_


	9. Sonic's Revenge

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 9 – Sonic's Revenge

Sonic's wife takes over writing for a time in the beginning of the next chapter. _'I volunteered to contribute some to Sonic's autobiography, because I had my own experience with the Guardian. Here's how it went...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Spring In Knothole-**_

The five girls are found that night deep in the Great Forest, starving, dehydrated, and still bleeding from their torture. Tails finds them first. "Over here!"

King Maximilian, Queen Alicia, and 20 soldiers come running with Knuckles in tow. The Queen collapses next to Sally and holds her. "My baby! My only daughter! Who could have done this?!"

Knuckles, holding a broken left arm, answers. "Eggman."

King Maximilian issues orders. "Tails, go find Doctor Quack and have him come to the castle. Soldiers, form litters to carry these women to the castle."

Tails flies off and Knuckles limps over. "What about Sonic?"

There's a loud noise as Sonic's broken body is sent flying through the trees from Eggman's base. Two soldiers catch the battered hedgehog, and even King Maximilian is surprised by how Sonic looks. "Let's move! Hurry!"

The six victims are carried to the castle and put into their own rooms.

 _ **-In Amy's fevered dreams-**_

The pink hedgehog is transported to an idyllic utopia, but it's dark. The moon is shining overhead, and a gentle breeze is blowing. Amy begins slowly walking, holding her lower belly and whimpering. Suddenly a deep and gentle voice tickles her ears. "Sit down Amy. I'll come to you."

Amy thankfully flops onto a nearby rock. "Are you God?"

The voice chuckles. "Sonic asked the same thing. No, I'm not. He's more powerful than I could ever be."

Amy winced as another painful pulse goes through her midsection. "Who are you then?"

The voice echoes back to her. "My name is Jacob, the Hedgehog Relationship Guardian."

Amy nods. "Where are you?"

Jacob answers. "Be right there."

Amy waits, and then backs up a little as a giant orange hedgehog approaches her. "D-Don't hurt me!"

Jacob knelt in front of her, his blue eyes burning right into Amy's green eyes. "I won't. I'm here to help you."

Amy reached out and ran her hand along the orange hedgehog's arms. "You're big and muscular and handsome... Want to be my mate?"

Jacob gives a deep chuckle as he answers the pink hedgehog. "Thanks, but your fate lies with someone else."

Amy pouts. "Okay, but can you tell me why you're the Guardian?"

Jacob nods and sits beside Amy. "I was the last hedgehog to sacrifice himself for the woman he loved."

Amy feels a little sad for him. "What happened?"

Jacob sighed. "My mate was captured in an ambush by a person just like the man you call Eggman. He demanded I surrender and if I did, he'd let her live. So like any smart male hedgehog should do, I did the right thing... Or so I thought."

Amy looked over at the buffalo-kilt-wearing warrior hedgehog. "What happened then?"

The orange hedgehog rubbed his quills. "She was skinned alive in front of me... I was surrounded by at least 300 of his soldiers, but I broke free, picked up my hammer, and took as many as I could with me."

Amy looked over the enormous hammer. "I'll bet you did. That hammer looks like it could do some damage."

Jacob smiled a little. "Thanks, but it didn't do enough."

Amy sighed. "I wish Sonic would have done that for me."

Jacob looked over. "He tried. In fact, he bent the metal plate he was shackled to a little bit before he was electrocuted into submission again."

Amy winced and bent over, holding her middle. Jacob knelt in front of her again. "This is why you're here Amy. You have a choice, but I can only do this once. I can either wipe your memory of the horrific things that happened to you, but you'll never have children. OR, I can restore your virginity and you'll have children, but you'll always have the memories of what happened to you."

Amy looks into Jacob's eyes. "What about the other girls? And Sonic?"

Jacob smiled. "The other girls have their own version of a Guardian to talk to. As for Sonic, he'll be alright."

Amy nods and thinks for a second. "I choose to have... my virginity back. The memories will fade over time, but I want Sonic to take my honor... If he chooses me."

Jacob nodded and put a giant paw on Amy's lower stomach. The other paw went between her legs. "Hold tight to me. This might feel weird."

Amy nods and grabs Jacob's left leg. Jacob closed his eyes and began to work his magic. Amy's claws sank into Jacob's leg as the next five minutes passed. Amy whimpered and a few tears fell, but soon it was all over.

Amy panted a little as Jacob pulled away. "There, you are a virgin once again. Now, you have to go back. Unfortunately, your trust in males will have to be rebuilt, but once it is, your mate will find you."

Amy is transported back to her room in Acorn Castle, and when she wakes up she finds King Maximilian coming into her room. "Amy?"

Amy gasps and hides. "Go away! Don't hurt me!"

The king leaves and asks Queen Alicia to check on the pink hedgehog, so she does, with Doctor Quack in tow.

 _ **-Two months later-**_

The deadline had long passed, and Sonic still had no mate chosen. Then again, it was understandable why he hadn't done so. We find Doctor Quack talking with the king and queen in their castle. "This is the worst physical trauma I've ever seen as a doctor. Amy won't come near me, and the other girls are slowly detoxifying Eggman's drugs from their bodies."

Queen Alicia sighs. "What about Sonic?"

Doctor Quack shakes his head. "He's the worst off. Multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, but he won't accept my help."

King Maximilian frowns. "Why not?"

The duck doctor takes a breath. "He said he wanted to remember his failure to save the girls he dated."

Queen Alicia nods. "Thank you Doctor Quack. Keep us updated."

 _ **-With Sonic-**_

Sonic hadn't moved since being laid in his hut. He had barely eaten or bathed, all because his fighting spirit was gone. However, the pain of broken bones and failure finally made Sonic snap. With some kind of primeval roar, Sonic became Dark Sonic, but his fur wasn't dark blue. It was black, almost like darkest midnight.

He tore out of his hut toward Eggman's base, ignorant of any injuries he might inflict. Knuckles sees him and yells. "Hedgehog on the loose!"

Knothole's residents scattered as the blue-black hedgehog stormed toward his enemy's base. Upon his approach the alarms went off and the robots attacked, but Dark Sonic had none of it. In record time he turned every robot in the base into a scrap pile, and then he began hunting for Eggman. The mad scientist smashed the self-destruct button, set for 60 seconds, then tried to run out the back exit.

Dark Sonic met him there and grabbed him, his white eyes glaring into Eggman's blue lenses. "You... Your time has come."

Eggman kicks and screams as Dark Sonic drags him to Knothole and throws him down in the middle of the village. The warped voice is heard in the eerie silence that formed. "Get me two large wooden spikes, and a knife."

Tails steps forward to try and calm Sonic down, but Knuckles stops him. "No Tails, this needs to happen."

The spikes and knife are given to Dark Sonic, who turns to a cowering Eggman as the crowd of villagers closes in. "Time for your last stand. Any final words?"

Eggman growls right in Dark Sonic's face. "I. Regret. NOTHING."

With a yell so loud people in Acorn Castle heard it and came running, Dark Sonic proceeded to put Eggman through the beatdown ringer. DDTs, Powerbombs, four tables, 12 chairs, 17 elbow drops, and 25 head stomps left Eggman in a growing pool of blood.

 _ **(The secret side of me I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it)**_

Dark Sonic got the knife, tore Eggman's pants off, and cut his most prized possessions off. As he screamed in pain and the Knothole village people gasped, Dark Sonic chopped up and then shoved Eggman's dangly bits into his mouth and held his nose and mouth shut. "Eat them."

Eggman shook his head, but Dark Sonic growled. "EAT. THEM."

 _ **(So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it)**_

Realizing he has no choice, the mad scientist swallows his mouthful, immediately rolling over and trying to throw up. Dark Sonic takes this opportunity to ram a wooden spike right up Eggman's rear. Eggman screamed as he was then lifted 20 feet high and the spike was planted into the ground.

Dark Sonic turns to the residents of Knothole. "Leave him there until the birds pick at him!"

Dark Sonic gets no farther as soldiers from Acorn Castle tackle him and chain him up, throwing him onto his bed. King Maximilian issues his orders. "Keep him under constant guard. If he breaks loose, chain him up tighter."

 _ **(I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!)**_

 _ **-Two days later-**_

Dark Sonic is struggling to break free as Eggman slowly falls farther onto the spike. Amy is watching with Mina at the edge of the village. "I can't believe he's still alive."

These words fuel Dark Sonic's rage and anger, and he snaps the chains holding him down. The hut door goes flying along with the guards as the blue-black hedgehog flies over and lands on Eggman's shoulders, jumping on them until he's impaled. Amy and Mina are horrified and shocked, but then Dark Sonic grabs Eggman around his neck. With one final scream Sonic rips Eggman's head right off his body with a sickening sound.

Dark Sonic then raises the other spike and mounts Eggman's head on it before catching sight of Amy and Mina. Running back into his hut, Sonic is heard loudly crying as everything he knows comes crashing down.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic had resumed writing after Amy finished her account of meeting Jacob, and Sonic made the ending as short as possible. _'From here on, things get better. I promise.'_

Sonic then stops his writing to make sure his wife and kids are comfortable during their nap.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Loved by few and judged by many, he bears that weight alone."**_

 _ **-From "Heavy Is The Head", the Zac Brown Band, from the album "Jekyll + Hyde", 2015**_

 _ **(Lyrics in parentheses from Skillet's "Monster", from the album "Awake", 2009)**_


	10. Sonic's Choice Is Revealed

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 10 – Sonic's Choice Is Revealed

Sonic continues writing later that same day, now approaching the month of January. _'An unexpected visitor was in the works, thanks to Guardian Jacob. But first, I had to figure out what to do about my OWN life...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Early May In Knothole-**_

Doctor Quack had been summoned to Sonic's hut after the death of Eggman, and had to come back out almost immediately. King Maximilian and Queen Alicia have to duck as things from the hut fly out of the door and windows. "What's going on?!"

Doctor Quack has to shout to be heard over Sonic's wailing. "He's in the middle of a mental breakdown! Sonic is tearing his hut apart and I can't get in there!"

Queen Alicia yells to the soldiers. "Get in there and take him down!"

Tails runs over with Amy. "No! You'll only make it worse!"

The soldiers do as they're told, all 20 of them, and then there's an eerily silent pause. Then Sonic's voice explodes from the hut. _**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_

Four soldiers go flying out of the hut and the other 16 are forced out as Sonic chases after them with their own chains. His eyes are bloodshot and watery from crying, but he was shaking with pure anger and rage. With a roar and whirling the shackles, Sonic fought off all comers, daring them to come within striking distance of his weapon. "COME ON! Form a nice orderly line and I'll take you all down one by one!"

Amy clung to Mina as Sally tried to placate the enraged hedgehog. "Sonic, please calm down."

Sonic whirled on her. "YOU SHUT UP! You've never tried to help me before! Why should I listen to you now?!"

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling voice that echoed from the sky. _**"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"**_

A huge lightning flash was seen, followed by an explosion of thunder, and there stood Guardian Jacob, hammer and all. The scowl on his face made Knothole's villagers back away as he stomped toward Sonic, who was whirling his chain weapon again.

King Maximilian stepped in front of the giant warrior hedgehog. "I am king here stranger, and I order you to let me handle my citizen!"

Jacob froze and slowly looked down at the king, the most annoyed look on his face. "He chased off TWENTY of your men with their own chains, and you're handling this? Move out of my way tiny chipmunk, or I'll move you so I can go do my job."

King Maximilian growled but did move out of Jacob's way, and Jacob turned his fierce gaze to Sonic. "You..."

Sonic growled. "You won't stop me Guardian! My fury has no limits!"

Jacob didn't back down. "I'm going to stop you, one way or another."

Sonic swung the chains, and Jacob caught them with his hammer shaft. Yanking the chains from Sonic's hands, Jacob smashed Sonic with an upward swing from the stone hammer head, sending Sonic flying into a nearby tree. The impact cracked the bark and sent Sonic slumping into a dark world of unconsciousness.

Jacob tossed his hammer to Amy as he walked to Sonic. "Hold this for me."

Amy caught the hammer and almost dropped it due to the sheer weight. "Geez this thing is heavy."

Jacob picks Sonic up and carries him to his wrecked hut. "Doctor Quack, inside. Now."

Doctor Quack followed the orange hedgehog inside, and once Sonic was in his bed again Jacob stalked out. Amy gave him his hammer back, and Jacob approached the king and queen. "Here's what you're going to do. Have Mina, Sally, and Amy accompany Sonic in his hut, and Doctor Quack will see how Sonic responds to their presence. Whoever he responds best to will be his caretaker until his recovery is complete."

King Maximilian frowned. "Who are you to order me and my queen around?"

Jacob shouldered his hammer. "I can because I'm responsible for the well-being of hedgehogs and their relationships. That, and I can have yours ruined in a matter of hours if you don't do what I say. Now, I'm off to my own realm. Sonic's behavior calls for drastic measures."

Jacob vanishes in another bolt of lightning, and King Maximilian sighs as he calls the three women over. "Since Rouge and Fiona have moved on and are unwilling to wait for Sonic to recover, it's up to you three to help Sonic. Whoever he responds best to will have to help him recover."

Mina frowns. "Says who?"

Queen Alicia looked up briefly. "Says the Guardian."

They leave as Sally, Mina, and Amy start cleaning up Sonic's hut so they can move around a little bit.

 _ **-In The Spirit Realm-**_

Jacob returns to find a yellow female hedgehog waiting for him. "Jakey?"

Jacob walks over to her and hugs her tight. "Dayna... What brings you here?"

Dayna hugged him back. "I came to see you silly. How's my mate doing?"

Jacob sighed. "Sonic the Hedgehog is by far my hardest task. I'm going to have to go to extremes."

The yellow-furred blue-eyed female hedgehog looked into Jacob's eyes. "Anything I can do?"

He nodded. "Yes. Find his parents for me and bring them here. I'm going to need them."

Dayna kissed Jacob and vanished to go do her task.

 _ **-In Knothole-**_

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Ten months pass, and Sonic never responded well to either of Mina or Sally's methods. Even with Amy's occasional flashes of progress, the blue hedgehog would often relapse toward insanity.

One day, Amy came into Sonic's room to find Manic and Sonia there. "Hey, how is he?"

Sonia sighed, rubbing Sonic's back spines. "Not well. His sleep is fitful, and he's not responding well to us."

Manic looked at Amy, a tired look on his face. "Something has to change, or he may never fully recover."

Suddenly Sonic began thrashing around as he had another nightmare, sending Sonia flying. Manic caught her and Amy stepped forward, a deep instinct telling her she could calm him. Taking Sonic's shoulders in a vice-like grip, Amy took a breath and buried her face in the blue hedgehog's quills.

Sonic froze, and slowly he sank back down as the pink hedgehog nuzzled his quills around. He curled up and breathed one word before falling into a deep sleep. "Amy..."

Manic and Sonia looked over, and Sonia turned Amy to her. "How did you know to do that?"

Amy yawned. "I don't know... I just felt the urge to try it."

Manic nodded, smiling a little at the now 19 year old hedgehog. "Thanks. Now, let's head to the castle. Doctor Quack needs to know."

Amy shook her head. "You go, I'll stay here."

Sonia took a glance at the 22 year old hedgehog hero, finally sleeping peacefully. "Okay Amy. We'll see you soon."

The purple and green hedgehogs leave, while Amy felt herself needing a nap. So, she curled up next to Sonic but faced away from him since she didn't plan on napping for long.

 _ **-The Spirit Realm-**_

After searching innumerable areas and hedgehog souls, Dayna finally approached Jacob with two hedgehogs in tow. "Jakey? I think I finally found them."

Jacob approached them and studied the two hedgehogs Dayna brought. Both were blue, with green eyes and brown and blonde hair, if you could call it that. Jacob nods. "Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Nice of you to come."

Jules stepped forward. "Guardian Jacob, how's my son?"

Jacob showed them, and Bernadette gasped. "Sonic... My son... What's happened to him?"

Dayna explained. "See that pink hedgehog? Robotnik, or Eggman as they call him, forced Sonic to watch her be violated by him to get him to surrender. That was ten months ago, but it worked."

Jules growled. "Where is he now? I swear I'll kill him for this!"

Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "No need, Sonic already did, but now he's struggling to maintain his sanity. So, I'm sending you to help Amy help him."

Bernadette looked at Jacob. "When do we leave?"

Jacob smiled. "Right now."

The two blue hedgehogs vanished as they were transported to Mobius. Dayna pressed against Jacob. "Do you think this will work?"

The orange hedgehog sighed. "It _has_ to. I don't want to risk confusing people by having to bring in Queen Aleena from the TV series."

Dayna laughed as the couple watched to see what happened.

 _ **-Late May, On Mobius-**_

Sonic is finally coming back toward being sane when he has another relapse, so after calming him back down Amy talks with Doctor Quack in Sonic's living room. "I don't know what else to do Doctor... I've done everything that isn't sexual, and while I'm comfortable being around him again, I can't seem to fix him."

There's a knock on the door, and Amy opens it. "Yes?"

Two blue hedgehogs are there, and the one with brown hair speaks first. "Hi, we're looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. Is this his hut?"

Amy frowns. "Yes, but who are you?"

The one with blonde hair answers. "We're his parents, Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog."

Amy gasps. "Jules?! Bernadette?!"

The pink hedgehog hugs them both tight. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Amy Rose."

Bernadette hugs her tight back. "Amy! How's my son?"

Doctor Quack spoke now. "I can answer that. He's back and forth on the border of insanity. Nothing Amy and I are doing is working, so maybe you can try something."

Just as the hut door shut, the door to Sonic's room opened and Sonic himself came out. "Hey, what's going on... here...?"

Jules and Bernadette slowly step toward him. "Sonic?"

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "Mom? Dad?"

They nodded, and Sonic bulled into them almost immediately, hugging them tight as they fell on his floor, tears of joy falling from their eyes. Sonic could be heard over their happy tears. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here? HOW are you here?"

Bernadette replies. "Guardian Jacob sent us, something about you being crazy or something."

Sonic helped his parents up and hugged them again. "What about Uncle Chuck?"

Jules sighed. "He wasn't able to come with us this time, but if we come back, we'll make sure to bring him with us."

Sonic looked over his father. "You're not a robot either... I'll ask about that later, but right now, I have to know how long you guys are here."

Jules replied. "Only until you decide which woman to take as a mate."

Sonic glanced over at Amy, who was wiping the tears from her eyes, then he turned back to his parents. "Let me clean myself up a little, and then we can go someplace to talk."

 _ **-Two weeks later-**_

It's now early June, and Sonic is standing outside of Acorn Castle with his parents. "Thanks for all your help. I really needed it."

Jules smiles. "We're just happy you're back to normal son. We're going to miss you when we leave, but that is the way it must be."

Bernadette hugged Sonic tight. "Go make us proud Sonic, and get your own family started."

Sonic turned to go into the castle, but turned back to ask his parents a question. "When will I see... you...?"

He found himself alone, his parents having been transported back to the Spirit Realm. Sonic gave a long sigh, then headed inside. He found himself surrounded by guards, but Sonic held up his hands. "Easy guys, I'm unarmed and calm. I need to see the king and queen please."

Wordlessly the guards escort him to the throne room, and the royal couple look over. King Maximilian gives him a confused look. "Sonic? What brings you here?"

The blue hedgehog bowed and answered. "I am here to announce my decision for my mate."

Queen Alicia sighed. "Finally."

Sonic nodded. "Sorry it took so long, but it did because of all that stuff that happened."

King Maximilian nodded. "Well, let's gather the girls and see this happen."

Sally, Amy, and Mina are gathered in the throne room, and Sonic nods. "I've been told that Rouge and Fiona have moved on, so it's down to you three. It's been a long hard road that I never want anyone to travel ever, but the time has come."

The three women wait as Sonic paces in front of them a few times, then he looks at them. "I choose... Amy Rose."

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic smiles as he finishes up the chapter. _'Who didn't see that coming? Probably no one. Anyway, mating traditions on Mobius dictate that after the mate is chosen, there's only one more step to take to make it official. Yeah, THAT step. Building a house.'_

Sonic chuckled and kept writing. _'Nah, it's actually mating, as in copulation, or sex for those of you who don't know what that word means. Not my choice, because remember, the king and queen made me do it.'_

Sonic put his pen down, closed the book, and stretched as he stood up. Amy was coming down the hallway from their youngest kids' room and she strutted her way to the blue hedgehog. "Hey stud, have you finished writing for the day?"

Sonic nods and kisses her. "Sure have. What's on your mind Ames?"

Amy pressed against him, her tail wagging as she felt Sonic's arms wrap around her. "On my mind is some cuddling with my Sonikku, and if he's lucky enough, maybe a little fun."

Sonic scooped Amy up bridal style and he rubbed noses with her. "Where would you like to cuddle my dear?"

Amy directed him to the couch, where the pink and blue hedgehogs snuggle together by the fireplace.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it."**_

 _ **-Confucius**_


	11. The Union Of The Hedgehogs

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 11 – The Union Of The Hedgehogs

After New Year's Day passes, Sonic resumes writing. _'There's not much more to tell at this point, but the story must be finished. So, after my decision, this is what happened...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Early June In Knothole-**_

Sonic paced back and forth before the three women, and then looked at the girls. "I choose... Amy Rose."

Amy gasped and slowly approached Sonic as Mina and Sally watched with a smile. "Sonic? A-Are you sure?"

Sonic nodded. "I had a blast with Sally and Mina, but because of their touring schedule and royal duties, they couldn't help me as much as you could. It's because of you Amy, and partly my parents, that I'm back to normal."

Amy got to Sonic and hugged him. "Thank you Sonic. Hearing you say that makes it all worth it."

Sonic hugged her back and shook his head. "No Amy, thank YOU. Without your persistence, I may never have recovered."

Sally speaks up now. "Well, while I'm a bit disappointed I wasn't chosen, I can't argue against your choice Sonic."

Mina hugged Sonic once Amy backed away. "Same here, but I have a tour to get ready for."

Sally hugged Amy. "Let us know how he does okay?"

The pink hedgehog frowned. "What do you mean?"

Queen Alicia walks over. "The ancient traditions say that the only way to make a mating like this official is to... Actually mate."

Sonic blushes and looks over at Amy, who's blushing a dark red. "Um... Where are we supposed to go?"

King Maximilian arrives. "We maintain a cabin by the waterfalls near the Mobius Mountain Range. For the next week, that cabin is yours. Just clean up when you leave."

Sonic is given the directions to the cabin, and the pink and blue hedgehogs go on their way.

 _ **-The Mobius Mountains-**_

After a couple hours' walk, Sonic and Amy reach the cabin. Sonic looks at the building. "This is a cabin? This puts my hut to shame."

Amy nods. "This thing is easily the size of all of Knothole."

They go inside, and Amy looks around while Sonic turns on the utilities. "Sonic they have a waterfall pool!"

Sonic comes outside and smiles. "I like it already."

Amy comes over and stands in front of Sonic. "So... what do we do?"

Sonic shrugs. "Only one thing TO do Amy. After this though, we can take our time and really build a relationship."

Amy nods. "Alright, I think that's fair, but what if I get pregnant?"

Sonic nods and puts his hands on Amy's hips. "I'll be there. I won't allow you to go through any hardship without me there ever again."

Amy's tail began wagging. "Oh Sonic... Thank you."

They kiss, and Sonic looks into Amy's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Amy nods as she looks into Sonic's eyes. "Just... be gentle please. The last time I was naked in front of you I was..."

Sonic gently put a finger on her lips, stopping her from talking. "That's in the past Amy. Let's focus on our future now."

 **NOTE: Lemon time! You should know how this works. If not, then here's how it goes. DO NOT read this part of the chapter if you're not over 18. Seriously. Okay, onward.**

Amy nods and kisses him, trembling a little from anxiety. Sonic kissed her back and let his hands explore her body. Amy moaned a little as Sonic's hands moved up her back to her spines and back down to her rump. 'Is... Is this how it's supposed to feel? Soft and gentle? Full of love?'

Sonic broke the kiss and leaned toward Amy's neck, nuzzling it and licking it before kissing and nibbling both sides. Amy's breathing speeds up and she moans in Sonic's ears. "Sonic... Ohh..."

Sonic took his time, smelling Amy's pheromones and purring with joy. Amy began gently pulling on Sonic's quills as he marked her on her neck. "Sonic... Undress me..."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Amy giggled a little. "We won't get any farther than this if we're still dressed, silly."

Sonic laughed and nodded. "Alright then."

The blue blur reached around Amy, giving the pink hedgehog plenty of time to mark him in return. Sonic purred and unzipped Amy's dress, then pulled away as Amy stepped out of it. Sonic looked her over, his tail wagging. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Amy blushed, still covering herself a little. "You sure?"

Sonic nodded as he undressed, which wasn't much other than taking off his jacket, gloves, and shoes. Amy purred. "Hot."

Sonic grinned and knelt in front of Amy. "I still have more of you to undress."

Amy nodded. "Yes, but first you have to play with these."

Amy lowered her arms, revealing her breasts to Sonic. The male hedgehog smiled and rubbed them, making Amy moan and start panting a little. "Mmm Sonic... Play with them."

Sonic nodded and located Amy's nipples, rubbing them a little before licking and sucking on them. Amy gasped and held Sonic to her breasts as he turned her pink nipples red. "AH! Yes! This is how it's supposed to feel! More Sonic!"

Sonic kissed her stomach as he made his way down to Amy's underwear. One quick sniff alerted him to the fact that Amy was _really_ turned on. Making a note of the giant wet spot in Amy's panties, Sonic pulled them off and was met with a blast of pheromones.

Amy grabbed his quills and shoved his face into her flower. "Eat it Sonic. Tease it please."

Sonic obliged, licking deep inside Amy's most private area. Amy's whole body began trembling, her chest heaving with her breaths. "Ahhahhahh Sonic... Deeper please!"

Sonic eats Amy out as deep as he can, feeling Amy flex her claws with each new sensation his tongue created. Reaching up, Sonic fondles the pink hedgehog's plump breasts, squeezing and pulling on her nipples.

Amy's legs shook rapidly and she threw her head back. "Sonic I'm cumming! AAHH!"

Amy's orgasm covers Sonic's face and muzzle as her juices spray from between her legs. Sonic cleans up the mess and stands up, holding Amy as she leans against him. "Ohh Sonikku..."

Sonic looked at the female hedgehog. "Sonikku?"

Amy lazily nods as she recovers from her orgasm. "Uh huh... My pet name for you."

Sonic nods. "Well, you've been called Ames on occasion, so I'll use that as your pet name, but only _I_ can use it."

Amy nods and kisses Sonic's chest. "Deal. Now it's my turn to pleasure you."

Sonic nods as Amy gets on her knees in front of him, teasing between his legs. "There he is... Mmm he's a big boy isn't he?"

Sonic chuckles. "I wouldn't know. I've never been measured."

Amy smirks. "That's okay, it'll be plenty for me."

Amy wastes no more time, stroking Sonic's shaft and rubbing his testicles. Sonic moaned and gently pulled on Amy's quills. "Ohh yeah... Your turn for play time."

Amy giggles and licks the tip of his member, making it twitch and Sonic shiver. "Amy... Oh yes... Do what you have to."

The pink hedgehog moaned and bobbed her head along every inch of Sonic's organ, sucking as hard as she can. Sonic's moans got louder and his breathing sped up, so Amy returned her attention to the tip of her mate's throbbing shaft. Licking the slit and stroking as fast as she could, Amy anxiously anticipated Sonic's orgasm.

Looking down, Sonic felt his legs tense up and he panted to Amy. "Getting close... Get ready."

Amy moaned and then squealed with happiness as he unloaded, quickly filling her mouth with his load. Amy swallows the load and smiles, purring as she stands up. "Such a fertile hedgehog my mate is... Yummy too."

Sonic smiles. "You taste great yourself. Now however, it's time for the actual mating."

Amy nods and lays on her back. "I'm ready Sonic. Remember, be gentle please."

Sonic nods, gets between her legs, and kisses his way down Amy's body. Amy moans and writhes under her blue hedgehog mate. "Sonikku... Take me please."

Sonic gets in position and nuzzles the pink hedgehog. "Here we go."

Amy held Sonic's arms as he entered, going slowly and giving a confused look to Amy. "You're a lot tighter than I expected."

Amy nods. "I didn't tell you, but right after I was violated, I got a visit from Guardian Jacob, who gave me the choice to either lose the memories of my violation and not have children, or have my honor restored but keep the memories."

Sonic nodded. "So you chose to have your honor restored."

Amy nodded and kissed him. "Yes, because I wanted you to take my honor."

Sonic rubbed Amy's stomach, making her purr. "Then take your honor I shall."

Amy smiles and arches her back as Sonic took her virginity. "AH!"

Sonic paused. "Are you alright?"

Amy nods, blinking rapidly. "Yes Sonic... I'm just so happy right now."

The blue hero smiled and began a slow deep thrusting into Amy, being gentle as she asked him to be. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's hips as she whimpered from his thrusting, but the pain soon faded and her whimpers turned into moans.

Sonic leaned down and kissed Amy's neck and chest. "Talk to me Amy."

Amy moaned and pulled on Sonic's quills. "Sonikku... Oh my love... Please go faster."

Sonic nods and speeds up a little, going deeper inside Amy's soaking womanhood. Amy arched her back and began panting, trying not to be too loud in case anyone was nearby. "Mmm! Aahhhahhhahhaaa! Sonic!"

Sonic licked Amy's nipples, making her gasp. "Let it out Amy. There's no one here but us."

The pink hedgehog finally began screaming. "YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! SO MUCH BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! FASTER SONIKKU!"

The cobalt speedster feels his member expand a little as he listened to his mate, speeding up his thrusting and pinching Amy's nipples. Amy's panting got faster and she began drooling as her second orgasm approached. "Sonic my love! Harder! Deeper! I'm gonna cum!"

Sonic sped up and licked Amy's neck. "I am too Amy! I'm gonna cum too!"

Amy clutched Sonic to her. "Cum inside! Cum deep inside me Sonic!"

Sonic nodded and held Amy tight as his second orgasm hit, flooding her insides with his seed. "Ahh Amy!"

Sonic felt Amy's claws dig into his back and her flower walls pulse as her second orgasm crashed over her. "Ohh Sonikku!"

Sonic felt Amy's juices hit his lower abdomen, and he softly kissed his rose-pink lover. Amy moaned and kissed her cerulean mate back as soft bubbles popped in her head. "Mmmm..."

Sonic chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

Amy giggles. "Immensely in fact. I think I need to do the work for a bit though."

Sonic slowly pulled out of Amy, and she laid him on his back. Amy mounted him and put him back inside her soaked and stuffed flower. "Oohhh yeah..."

Sonic put his hands on Amy's hips. "Go to it babe."

Amy smiled and began humping Sonic at a steady pace, moaning loudly as Sonic massaged her hips. The pink hedgehog moaned more and sped up, her breathing getting more rapid and needy. "Sonikku! Tease my body!"

Sonic smiled. "You got it Ames."

Amy shivered when Sonic used her pet name, and then he spanked her round, firm butt. Amy's eyes closed in ecstasy and she sped up. "Oh yes! More spanking!"

Sonic spanked her over and over, then he started squeezing and pinching her pink nipples. Amy began drooling and sped up again, driving Sonic deep into her core. "AAHH SONIC! I feel you in my womb! I want more of your cum!"

Sonic panted to her. "Faster Amy! Harder!"

Amy complied immediately, driving Sonic's member as far into her as she could before her third orgasm came over her. "Sonikku! Oh yes my love!"

Her juices sprayed onto Sonic's belly, and then his back arched as he unloaded into his rose-pink mate again. "Amy! Ohh yeah!"

Amy laid on top of her cobalt crush, panting and wagging her tail. Sonic rubbed her back, making her purr. "Mmm..."

Sonic chuckled. "My turn to do the thrusting?"

Amy nodded, moving her quills out of her face. "Yep. Doggy style now."

Amy got off Sonic and got in position. Sonic rubbed her lower back. "Hmm... Which hole should I use?"

Amy giggled. "Whichever one you want."

Sonic rubbed Amy's flower, making her moan and using the juice as lube, then he began lubing up her anus. Amy smiled and purred. "I was hoping you'd go there."

Sonic began inserting himself, going slowly so Amy could adjust. Once he was in Amy looked behind her. "Just do one round in there Sonic. I want you to have more fun with me there on our honeymoon."

Sonic smiled and began thrusting. "Deal."

Amy moaned loudly as Sonic began pounding her rump. "Oh yes Sonikku. Uh! Uh! Pound that juicy butt you love!"

The blue blur laughed and spanked her, making her moan loudly. "I believe I will."

Sonic speeds up, using one hand to fondle Amy's breasts and the other to rub her womanhood. Amy shudders and shivers, doing her best to try and focus on the mating. "Oh wow! Sonikku! Uh! Mmh! How do you-AH!-know these tricks?"

Sonic shrugged. "Don't know Ames. I'm just listening to your sounds."

Amy looks behind her. "Then listen to THESE sounds! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Cum in my rear!"

Sonic obeys immediately, and Amy screamed. "Yes Sonic! Ohh! Give me that cum Sonic!"

Sonic's claws dig into Amy's hips as his next load erupts into Amy's backside. "Amy baby! Yes!"

Amy's fourth orgasm hits and she shakes while screaming Sonic's pet name. "Sonikku!"

Sonic pulls out of Amy and lays down again, panting heavily and sweating a little. Amy curls up beside him and inhales his musky scent. "My Sonic... I love you."

Sonic looked over and softly kissed Amy. "I love you too Amy. I don't know why it's taken so long for me to see it, but I can't deny it any longer."

Amy nuzzled and licked Sonic's neck as she smelled him. "One more round Sonikku?"

He nodded. "One more round, but let's head inside. It's getting a little cold."

The two hedgehogs go inside the cabin and go right to the bedroom, crawling under the sheets. Amy kisses Sonic. "Sit up and I'll be on top again."

Sonic nodded, and once Amy had stroked him hard again, Amy lowered herself back onto Sonic's shaft. The two hedgehogs locked eyes as Amy began riding Sonic once more, moaning right in his face and letting him smell her scent.

Sonic rubbed Amy's lower back and nibbled on her neck and shoulders, purring deeply. "Mmm..."

Amy's breathing became panting and her moans got louder. She guided Sonic's hands to her breasts and put her hands on his shoulders, speeding up her movements. "Sonikku... Oh my love... I love having you inside me... It feels so good."

Sonic nods and licks her neck. "Yes it does Amy. Go faster."

The rose-colored hedgehog does so, driving Sonic's manhood deep inside her soaking wet flower. "Ah! It's going so deep! More cum! Give me all of your seed Sonikku!"

Sonic began moving with Amy's movements, giving him a little extra penetration into Amy's womb. Amy threw her head back, moaned, and then clamped her fangs down on Sonic's neck, making sure her mark is visible for a _while._

Sonic immediately returned the favor, making Amy go to her full speed. "HAH! SONIC! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Sonic matched her speed. "Me too Amy! Here it comes! Ahh Amy!"

Amy milked Sonic for as much of his seed as she could get as his fifth and final climax came over him, and then Amy's fifth and final orgasm hit. "YES SONIKKU!"

Sonic fell backwards on the bed and Amy fell on top of him, sweating and panting quickly. "Ohh Sonic... You've stuffed me so full I don't want to move from here."

Sonic pulled the sheets over their sweaty bodies, closing his eyes and rubbing Amy's back. "Good idea."

The two hedgehogs pass into a blissful slumber in the late-evening sunshine, their bodies glowing with the love they shared.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic writes only one sentence at the end of the chapter. _'I think this chapter speaks for itself.'_

Sonic closes the book to find Amy staring at him. "Yes Ames?"

Amy kissed him. "Bedtime Sonikku, and I'm not cuddling a pillow."

Sonic and Amy head to bed so they can get ready for taking their kids to school tomorrow.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own."**_

 _ **-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_


	12. Time For A Family

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 12 – Time For A Family

Sonic picked up his book and pen again after a couple of days while his children were in school. Amy curls up beside him as he resumes writing. _'Needless to say, Amy and I made the most of our week in the Acorns' cabin. Guardian Jacob and his mate Dayna visited us again near the end of our week like they usually did, but this time it didn't happen in a dream...'_

 _ **-Flashback, Mid-June On Mobius-**_

Sonic and Amy made sure that they mated all the could before returning back to their huts in Knothole. Near the end of their week in the Acorn Cabin, Amy woke up early one morning to use the bathroom. Sunlight was just beginning to filter into the window, and after she was done Amy took a look at herself in the mirror.

The pink hedgehog smiled. Her body was glowing from all the love-making she and Sonic had been doing, and every time she closed her eyes, Amy could feel Sonic's touch. Amy purred to herself as she thought about her cobalt-furred mate, and then she heard a soft voice. "Good morning Amy."

Amy's green eyes shot open to find Dayna looking at her in the mirror. "Dayna?"

The yellow hedgehog smiled as Amy looked behind her. "You won't find me there. Better put on a towel though. Jacob should be here soon."

Amy did so as Sonic came in with a yawn. "Morning Ames. Who are you talking to?"

Amy shivered and her tail wagged as Sonic hugged her from behind. "Mmmm Sonikku..."

Sonic chuckled and nibbled on her exposed neck and shoulders. "Well?"

Amy moaned as her hormones began racing. "Aahh... It's Jacob's mate Dayna..."

Sonic nodded and looked in the mirror, where he saw Dayna. "Hey there. Where's Jacob?"

Dayna smiled. "He'll be here in a bit. He asked me to talk to you guys about your relationship."

Sonic nodded. "Alright, what about it?"

Dayna chuckled. "You guys are going to have a LOT of sex. I mean, a _LOT_. In fact Amy, you just smelling Sonic will make you want him. Same goes for you Sonic."

Amy grinds her butt on Sonic's lower stomach. "You got that right."

Sonic grinned. "What else?"

Dayna turned to her right, where Jacob became visible. "Hey everyone, hope I didn't miss much."

Dayna kissed him. "Not at all Jakey. Sonic and Amy were just asking about their relationship."

Jacob nodded. "Did you tell them about their soon-to-be-legendary sex life?"

The other three hedgehogs nod, so Jacob picked up where Dayna left off. "What else is there... Oh yeah. Once your first one or two kids are born, Amy's appearance will change completely."

Amy frowned. "How so?"

Jacob smirked. "Let's just say girls will be jealous and boys will want to be Sonic."

Sonic looked at the orange hedgehog. "That good huh?"

Jacob nodded. "Oh yeah. Now, when Amy's pregnancy starts showing signs, you're in for a wild ride Sonic."

Amy giggles. "Care to give us a hint?"

Jacob gave a deep chuckle. "I could, but it would ruin so much of the fun."

Dayna rolled her eyes with a smile. "Dork."

Amy laughed and Sonic looked at the orange and yellow hedgehogs. "As for our wedding?"

Jacob shrugged. "That'll be up to you guys. However, I don't suggest rushing it. I know it's your lifelong dream to marry him Amy, but take your time. Learn to be parents first, and then worry about you guys getting married."

Amy blushed a dark red when Jacob brought up her dream of marrying Sonic, and Dayna took Jacob's hand. "We have to go now. I can smell Amy's pheromones from here."

Amy blushed even more darkly, and Jacob smiled. "We'll see you again before you get married."

Jacob and Dayna vanish, and Sonic turns Amy to him. "Yeah, I can smell you too."

Amy smirks and drags Sonic to the shower. "Then let's make sure we can both smell each other."

Sonic yanks Amy's towel off before following her into the luxurious shower.

 _ **-A few days later-**_

Sonic and Amy are sleeping in Amy's hut in Knothole. Their week was over, and now the two hedgehogs were looking to get a bigger hut. It's around 1 AM, and Amy's eyes shoot open. She bolts from her spot in bed to the bathroom, making right for the toilet. Falling to her knees, Amy shakes as she vomits.

Sonic's ears twitch and he sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Amy?"

He hears her sounds and runs to the bathroom, finding the pink hedgehog bent over the toilet. Sonic gets on his knees beside her and holds her quills as she continues hurling up the previous night's meal. After a few minutes Amy can be heard panting as she flushes her vomit, and she turns to Sonic. "Sonic? Oww... My stomach hurts."

The blue blur rubbed Amy's back as he tried to come up with an appropriate response. "I'm sure it does Ames. Let's get back to bed and we'll have Doctor Quack come see us tomorrow morning."

Amy slowly nods before throwing up again. Sonic winces a little and rubs Amy's back until she's finished, then he flushes the toilet and stands up. "Let's go Ames. We'll need our rest."

Amy clings to Sonic as he carries her back to bed and pulls the sheets over them. "Okay Sonic. I trust you."

Sonic and Amy go back to sleep for a few hours before Amy wakes up again to vomit. Once she's done Sonic looks at the time. "5 AM. Let's try for a few more hours of sleep before going to see Doctor Quack."

Amy groaned. "Ohh... Why can't he come here? I feel awful."

Sonic rolled onto his back and Amy climbed on top of him, holding onto his quills. Sonic rubbed her back. "I'll carry you if it'll help you feel better."

Amy simply nodded before falling asleep again.

 _ **-8 AM-**_

Sonic's eyes flutter open to find Amy surprisingly still asleep on top of him. He smiles and pets Amy's quills, making her purr quietly and stir a little. "Morning Amy. You can stay there if you want, but at some point we'll have to go see Doctor Quack."

Amy stretched as he talked, wagging her tail. "Good morning Sonic. You just had to interrupt my dream didn't you."

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry babe."

The pink hedgehog nuzzled the blue one's chest and held him close. "If we're going to see Doctor Quack then let's go before he gets too busy."

Sonic nods and goes to get up, but Amy shakes her head. "Uh uh, you're carrying me Sonic."

He chuckles. "Alright then. Let's go."

Amy holds on as Sonic carries her to the bathroom. Once the two hedgehogs were ready they headed toward Mobotropolis. On the way out of Knothole Knuckles and Julie-Su walked beside them. "Morning guys! Is... Is Amy okay?"

Amy looks over at Julie-Su, a pink echidna with a robotic quill. "I'm not feeling well Julie. I've been feeling sick for a while, so Sonikku and I are going to see Doctor Quack."

Knuckles smirks at Sonic. "Sonikku huh."

Sonic glares at the red echidna, unable to hide his blush. "Shut up. I at least _have_ a pet name from my mate."

Knuckles laughed. "You _admit_ to having one? Come on Sonic."

Julie-Su frowned. "Quit teasing him, I think it's cute. Anyway, how did Sally and Mina feel about you picking Amy over them?"

Sonic shrugged and put Amy down so she could go vomit. "Well, they didn't hold it against me... At least, I don't think they did. They haven't said anything."

Julie-Su nods. "Also, how long has Amy been vomiting?"

Sonic looked over at Amy. "Since early this morning. However, we've been mating for quite some time now, about two weeks."

Amy comes back and hops into Sonic's arms again. "Okay, we need to go now."

Knuckles and Julie-Su wave as Sonic rockets off toward the Mobotropolis hospital.

 _ **-Mobotropolis-**_

Doctor Quack is just finishing up with Tails and Cream when Sonic and Amy arrive. "Well hello there. What brings you by?"

Amy goes straight for the trash can as Sonic answers. "That."

The hedgehog and duck wait while the female hedgehog vomits. Doctor Quack looks at Sonic. "How long have the two of you been having sex?"

Sonic looks at him. "About two weeks."

Doctor Quack nods and looks at Amy as she comes back over. "Miss Rose, how do you feel?"

Amy groans. "Awful. I wish I knew what was wrong with me."

Sonic helps Amy onto the nearby couch and Doctor Quack gets some gloves. "Well, how about we take a look huh?"

Amy smirks and looks at Sonic. "No, YOU take a look."

Sonic shrugs and looks at the doctor. "Okay then, what am I looking for?"

Doctor Quack tells him, and Sonic kneels in front of the pink hedgehog. "Any particular reason why you wanted me to do this?"

Amy nods. "Only you can see those parts. At least until we have our baby, or babies, whenever that happens."

The blue hedgehog nods and begins the exam under Doctor Quack's guidance, and Amy tries not to moan. Sonic chuckles. "You know I can still smell your scents right?"

Amy blushes. "I can't help it okay?!"

Sonic looks at Doctor Quack. "Yeah, something has changed in there."

Doctor Quack listens to Sonic's description and nods. "Well, that tells me only one cause for Amy's vomiting."

The two hedgehogs look at him, and he smiles. "It tells me that Amy is pregnant."

Amy gasps. "I'm pregnant?! Like, having a baby pregnant?!"

The doctor nods. "There's only one kind of pregnant Amy, and you're going to have a baby."

Sonic gasps for breath as Amy gives him one of her Death Hugs. "SONIC WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Sonic tried to breathe. "You might, but I won't be there if you keep choking me!"

Amy relaxes her hold but keeps hugging Sonic, who finally hugs her back. "Give it a minute to sink in, and we'll head back to Knothole to tell everyone."

Doctor Quack chuckles. "Be warned Sonic, Amy will have some wild cravings for food. For example, you might see her eating spaghetti with maple syrup one day."

The pink and blue hedgehogs nod and Sonic picks Amy up. "Anything else?"

The doctor nods. "Once Amy reaches around seven or eight months pregnant, you won't be able to mate again until after the baby or babies arrive."

Amy pouted. "No mating? How will I show my love to my Sonic?"

Sonic kissed her cheek. "By helping me raise our baby or babies like Guardian Jacob said we should."

Amy looks at him. "Alright, we can do that."

Sonic and Amy thank the doctor and go back to Knothole, but when they arrive they find the village deserted. Amy looks around. "Where is everyone?"

Her question is answered when everyone jumps out of everywhere. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Amy squeaks and jumps back into Sonic's arms while Sonic tries not to fall over. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute!"

Sonic and Amy fall down to the ground while everyone runs over. They help the two hedgehogs up and Amy looks at the residents. "What's all this about?"

Tails comes over with Cream. "We overheard Amy screaming about having a baby, so we came back and got ready to throw a surprise party."

Sonic smiled at the two-tailed fox he called his brother. "Thanks Tails. The only condition I have is that there's no alcohol. Amy and I _are_ expecting a baby, so let's party, but let's be smart about it."

Knothole explodes in cheers and the party begins. The months pass as Sonic and Amy began to get ready for the arrival of their child or possibly children. Amy did get some weird cravings as Doctor Quack said she would.

Halfway through her pregnancy, Sonic took a break from making a baby crib to get some lunch, and found Amy eating a cucumber and pickle sandwich with coleslaw on top. Sonic scratched his quills in confusion. "What are you eating Ames?"

She smiled. "A cucumber and pickle sandwich with coleslaw." She suddenly got in Sonic's face. "GOT A PROBLEM?!"

Sonic jumped a little and rubbed Amy's expanding belly. "No no, not at all."

Amy kissed him. "Good. How's the crib coming along?"

Sonic flexed his hands. "So far so good. However, I'll need to know if you're having more than one baby as soon as possible."

Amy giggles. "That happens in two weeks, so just hold onto your horses."

Sonic kisses Amy, makes some chilidogs, and heads back to work some more on the crib.

 _ **-The following March-**_

Amy, now 20, was approaching her due date. In fact, she was due any day now. Sonic, approaching 23, had just finished making the second of two cribs, as he found out Amy was having fraternal twins. They were currently in the cabin they'd used for their mating week. Sonic and Amy were unable to find a properly-sized hut for their coming family, so Sonic was able to negotiate a deal for the cabin involving how many times he'd saved everyone.

Doctor Quack arrived with Princess Sally Acorn, Tails Prower, and Vanilla Rabbit. "Okay everyone, it's almost time. Amy is due at any point now, so Tails, be ready with the towels. Vanilla, record-keeping is your duty. Princess Sally, I guess you're just here to oversee everything."

Sally nods, then Amy screams. Sonic comes running as Doctor Quack takes a look at Amy's birth canal. "Ten centimeters. She's ready."

Sonic takes Amy's hand and immediately regrets it when Amy crushes his hand to breaking point. _**"**_ _ **SONIC! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"**_

Sonic is brought to his knees as Amy berates him through her contractions. Doctor Quack looks at Amy. "Push Amy."

The pink hedgehog does exactly that, screaming loudly as the pain hit full force. Doctor Quack counts to ten and nods. "Rest for a bit Amy, then after one more big push your first baby will be here."

Amy nodded as Sonic wiped her forehead off. "You're doing wonderful Ames."

Amy smiled a little. "Thank you Sonikku. AAHH!"

Another contraction struck, and Amy began pushing on instinct. Doctor Quack saw this and looked at Tails. "Get ready, baby number one is coming."

Tails comes over with a towel and gives it to the doctor. Amy gives one more big push and Doctor Quack slowly pulls a tiny hedgehog out. "Here she is, your daughter."

Sonic cuts the cord as the baby's first cries are heard. Amy rests for a minute before the second round of contractions hit. The second child came out much more easily, and afterward Doctor Quack puts a heated towel around Amy's stomach. "This is to help your stomach go back to normal more quickly."

After the babies are cleaned up and nursed, Sally stands beside Sonic as Amy and the twins slept. "Have any names in mind?"

The blue blur nodded. "The boy will be named after my father Jules, and the girl will be named after my mother Bernadette."

Sally smiles as Vanilla writes down the names. "I think Amy will be proud of those names Sonic."

Sally and Vanilla leave, and Sonic took a nap beside his new family.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic has tears in his eyes as he finishes up the chapter. _'I still have trouble with describing how I felt becoming a father. Suffice it to say that it was the greatest feeling in the world to that point in my life.'_

Sonic closed the book and found his two oldest kids waiting. "Come on Dad, let's go snowboarding!"

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Go get your siblings and mother, and we'll go."

The six hedgehogs are soon on the mountains, snowboarding and having fun.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future."**_

 _ **-Alex Haley**_


	13. Wedding Bells

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 13 – Wedding Bells

In mid-January, Sonic resumes his writing while Amy and the kids do some chores around the cabin. _'Over the next three years, Amy and I became closer than anyone thought possible. I learned a lot about being a father, but I also learned that Amy REALLY wanted to get married. Like, really badly. Once the twins turned two she began pestering me about it, oh only every day. So one day, we headed out while Jules II and Bernadette II were playing with Tails and Cream's kids...'_

 _ **-March In Knothole, Three Years Later-**_

Sonic brings Jules II and Bernadette II by Tails and Cream's hut early one morning. He knocks and picks up the twin hedgehogs. "You two behave for Uncle Tails and Aunt Cream okay?"

They nod and Sonic hugs them as the door opens and Tails pokes his head out. "Morning guys! What brings you over this early?"

Sonic puts his kids down. "These two wanted to play while Amy dragged me around downtown Mobotropolis."

Tails laughed. "Gotcha. Well I'm sure our kids wouldn't mind having some playmates for a while."

Jules II raced inside, looking for his cousins while Bernadette II hugged Tails' legs. "Hi again. Where is everyone?"

Tails hugged her back, being careful with her sharp quills and spines. "They're in their room, just look for your brother."

She raced inside and Sonic chuckled. "Thanks Tails. Now I have to go find Amy. She left a few hours ago to take advantage of those springtime sales."

He shook his head and raced to the city while Tails went back inside to help Cream watch the kids.

 _ **-In Mobotropolis-**_

Indeed Amy was taking advantage of the new spring sales. She had to, because her old wardrobe didn't fit her new figure. As Jacob the Guardian said would happen, Amy's appearance changed after her twins were born. She went from average-looking to more full-figured, and girls everywhere gave her dirty looks while guys whistled and catcalled to her.

Amy also now walked with a strut, and her confidence and self-esteem were through the roof. As she walked from store to store, she picked up a couple of bags of clothes and left, searching for more sales. Upon leaving one such store she came face-to-face with a gang. "Can I help you boys?"

One of them began looking her over with a lustful look on his face. "Yeah, you can let me and the boys here have some of that gorgeous body."

They start closing in on the pink hedgehog as flashes of Robotnik's torture flashed through Amy's mind. The gang got closer and closer until a gruff voice rang out. "Hold it!"

Everyone stops as the gang leader came over and looked at the instigator, a red hedgehog. "What's going on here?"

The hedgehog nodded toward Amy. "Me and the boys were about to have some fun is all."

The leader, a big bulldog, frowned. "Do you not know who this is? This is Sonic the Hedgehog's mate, Amy Rose. Now, I'm only going to say this once. Leave her alone."

One of the gang members frowned. "Aw how come?"

The bulldog glared at him. "Because when Sonic killed Robotnik four years ago he rammed a giant spike up his backside and then ripped his head off. So let's go, and don't EVER go near her again, unless you want Sonic to kill you too."

The gang leaves, and Amy collapses to the sidewalk, crying and shaking. She wasn't there long, because someone picked her up. "Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy looked around and found Sonic holding her. Amy hugged him tight. "Oh Sonic I'm so glad you're here! I was almost raped again!"

She bawled into Sonic's neck as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Shh... Calm down Ames... I'm here now. You're safe."

Amy's tail slowly started wagging as Sonic calmed her down, and the pink hedgehog looked into the blue one's eyes. "I love you Sonic."

Sonic kissed her. "I love you too."

Amy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Now, how many bags are you up to so far?"

Amy giggled a little. "Eight."

Sonic facepalmed. "Eight bags?"

Amy chuckles. "It's not ALL for me. Some of it is for the kids, and some of it is for us... If you know what I mean."

Sonic smiled. "Well, let me run these bags home and we'll come back."

Sonic picked up the bags and then grunted a little. "What's going on back there?"

Amy's arms wrap around Sonic's shoulders. "I want a piggyback ride."

Sonic laughed. "Alright then. Hang on tight."

The two hedgehogs run to their cabin, drop off the bags, and then come back to the Mobotropolis Mall. Sonic put Amy down and hugged her. "Have fun?"

Amy nodded. "Uh huh. We need to do it again soon."

Amy then dragged Sonic toward a bridal store and went right for the wedding dresses. Sonic shook his head at the 23 year old female hedgehog. "I should have seen this coming."

Amy nodded. "Well, until you propose to me I'm going to keep bringing this up."

Sonic shrugged. "Okay, I'll get to work on that."

He wandered around the bridal store until he came to the rings, unaware that Amy was watching. Sonic looked at their selection, made his choice, and started over to where Amy was. "How long have you been watching?"

Amy smirked. "Long enough to watch you pick out my rings for our engagement."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Indeed I have. How about a wedding theme?"

Amy sighed. "Well, our relationship hasn't been traditional, so let's go for a non-traditional wedding."

The blue blur thought for a second. "Something like an ancient or tribal marriage?"

Amy nodded. "You know, that sounds like a good idea. Who do you think should perform the wedding?"

Sonic smiled. "I think I know who it'll be, but we'll let him bring it up."

Amy giggled. "Letting the Guardian perform the wedding? You sure that's a good idea?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, but he hasn't led us wrong so far, so let's just sit back and let things play out."

Amy nods. "Now, when do you plan to propose?"

Sonic takes Amy's hands and rubs noses with her. "When the time is right. Don't rush it, remember?"

Amy nods. "Okay Sonikku."

The pink and blue hedgehogs kiss and head back into the Mobotropolis Mall to get more stuff.

 _ **-Three Weeks Later-**_

Amy was now 24, and Sonic was taking Amy to dinner to celebrate her birthday. Tails and Cream were watching their kids, so the two hedgehogs had no worries while they ate. Afterward they went for a walk on the beach for the first time in their entire relationship. Amy and Sonic splashed around in the water and chased each other before settling down for walking in the bright moonlight.

Amy sighed happily as she leaned against Sonic. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening Sonic. The dinner was excellent and this walk on the beach is just so romantic."

Sonic kissed the top of Amy's head. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Ames. I wish our journey to this point hadn't been so hard early on, but now that we're here, I can't believe how close together it's brought us."

Amy smiled, her tail wagging. "You're such a big softie Sonikku. I love you."

Sonic smiled. "I love you too."

They walked a while longer before Sonic looked up at the moon. "I'm glad we have such a bright full moon Amy."

Amy looks at him. "Why is that?"

Sonic smiles. "So I can do this properly."

Sonic gets in front of Amy, pulls out a gold band with a one karat diamond on it, and kneels as the waves crash on the shore behind him. "Will you marry me Amy?"

Amy gasped and began freaking out a little. "Oh my gosh! Sonic are you serious?!"

He nodded. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't."

Amy tackled Sonic and kissed him all over his face. "Yes Sonic! Yes I'll marry you!"

They kissed and Amy nuzzled Sonic furiously. "Why did you wait so long to propose?"

Sonic rubbed Amy's back, making her purr. "Like I said, I wanted to do it when the time was right."

Amy allowed Sonic to put the ring on her finger and then she kissed him again. "Find us a dark part of the beach, because I'm about to show you my gratitude."

Sonic carried Amy to a secluded spot behind some dunes, and Amy did exactly what she said she was going to do. Later that night Jacob and Dayna visited the newly-engaged hedgehogs in their dreams.

Jacob smiled with Dayna by his side. "Hello again you two. How is the wedding planning going?"

Amy smiled. "Well, we're working on getting the catering and music, and pretty much everything else done."

Sonic chuckles. "Basically, we've barely started, but we had a feeling a few weeks ago that you two would show up and want to get involved."

Dayna smiled at them. "I could provide the music if you like. I was a skilled musician before... You know."

Amy nods. "Deal, but what about Jacob here?"

The orange hedgehog grinned. "As Guardian, I have to perform the wedding. Food is up to you guys."

Sonic nods. "Alright, we can handle that. Now, our theme is possibly going to be a tribal or ancient Mobian kind of thing."

Dayna giggled. "You guys are brave. In that kind of wedding, there's no underwear or bras allowed. In fact, the bride and groom are barely allowed to wear clothes, just because that's how the ancients did their marriages."

Sonic looked over at Amy, who's blushing a crimson color. He chuckled. "So you're saying Ames and I are basically almost naked while doing this?"

Jacob nodded. "Basically. Amy would be wearing a skimpy top with a skirt that has a lot of high cuts in it. Sonic, you'd be wearing pretty much what I wear, a kilt of animal skin."

Amy giggles. "I want to see you in that Sonikku."

Sonic chuckled. "Believe me, I want to see you in your outfit too."

Jacob winked at Dayna. "Better go get ready Dayna, and find some security personnel too. Amy might get mobbed."

Dayna smiles. "I know exactly who to get too."

She vanishes, and Jacob turns to the blue and pink hedgehogs. "Once you're ready and all set up and everything, myself and Dayna will arrive to perform the wedding."

Jacob vanishes and Sonic and Amy go back to their peaceful dreams.

 _ **-Six months later-**_

Knothole is festively decorated for two reasons. It was the annual Autumnal Equinox Festival, but it was also the day of Sonic and Amy's wedding. Superstitious colors were everywhere in all the decorations. Jules Hedgehog and Uncle Chuck Hedgehog came back to Mobius and were helping Sonic get ready, although there wasn't much to do.

Sonic looked at his father and uncle. "Well, I think I'm ready."

Uncle Chuck Hedgehog hugged him. "Go out there and make us proud sonny-boy."

Jules followed Uncle Chuck out of the doors to just outside Amy's room. Meanwhile Bernadette Hedgehog was helping Amy get ready. "My, do _you_ look sexy."

Amy looks in a mirror at her outfit. Multiple knee-to-waist cuts in the skirt, and a top that covered just enough of Amy's chest to give her some support. "Yeah, I think Sonikku will like this look."

The music began playing, and Bernadette leads Amy to her doorway. "That's Sonic's music. Take a peek and get ready."

Amy does and purrs. "Mmm... My hedgehog is looking _very_ nice today."

Sonic reaches the altar and Dayna begins playing Amy's music. The pink hedgehog finds herself flanked by Tails, Knuckles, Jules, and Chuck as she walks toward the altar. Just like the women gave catcalls to Sonic, the men gave whistles and catcalls to Amy, making her lock eyes with Sonic and sway her hips as she walks toward the altar.

Her breasts bounce with her steps, and she purrs to Sonic once she gets in place. "Hey there stud. See something you like?"

Sonic grins. "No. I see someone I love."

Amy blushes. "Same to you honey."

A bright flash of lightning is seen, and Guardian Jacob is standing at the altar with his hammer and a massive book. "Alright, let's do this."

He flips through the book. "Let's see... Normal weddings... Supersized weddings... White weddings... No, too far. This is not Billy Idol... Ah, here we are, Tribal Mobian Weddings."

Jacob looks over Sonic and Amy's outfits, making sure they matched the correct colors and had the right material and looks. "Okay, outfits are correct to the time period, animal skin and adequate coloring."

Jacob puts his hammer down and looks at the huge congregation. "Residents of Knothole and Acorn Castle, we are gathered here today to join Sonic and Amy in lifelong marriage. If anyone here disagrees with this, speak now or keep it to yourself for the rest of your life."

No one speaks, so Jacob looks at Sonic and Amy. "Do you have vows or anything you wish to exchange with each other?"

Amy nods and looks at Sonic. "I have something to say."

Jacob nods. "Go ahead Amy."

Amy wipes her eyes and takes a breath. "Sonic, I have to admit that I was always jealous whenever you dated someone other than me, especially when all this forced dating started. Things got worse when Robotnik took advantage of me, and that day I lost faith in you."

The crowd gasped, and Sonic hung his head as a tear fell from his eyes. But then Amy lifted his head. "But then you avenged me, and I got close to you again while you struggled to maintain your sanity. Now, four years later, I'm excited for what our lives together have in store for us. I love you Sonic, and I always will."

Jacob looked at Sonic. "Anything to add Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and looked at the pink hedgehog. "As I've always said, I never liked the forced dating, and I'd never go through it again if given the choice. The day Robotnik violated you... It killed me inside. Amy, I can't describe what I felt being so close to you and being unable to save you."

The blue hedgehog had to stop and wipe his eyes, struggling to get through his speech. After a few minutes he continued. "After Robotnik was dead, I don't remember much of anything, but eventually I realized I needed you by my side, and as your husband, I'll protect you from everyone and everything I can."

Jacob nodded and took two golden rings from the giant book. "Amy take your hammer and break these rings."

Jacob put them on the stone altar and Amy hit the rings as hard as she could with her trademark red-and-yellow Piko-Piko Hammer. Jacob nodded and picked up the rings, still in one piece. "These rings, forged in the fires of Mount Doom..."

He paused, scratching his quills in confusion. "Wait a minute."

Jacob pulls a sheet of paper out of his book and looks around. "Okay, who did this?"

He heard Dayna giggling, so he nodded at her with a smile. "You and me are going to have a talk when we get back to the Spirit Realm after this is over."

Jacob looks in the book again. "Where was I... Okay, here we are. These rings are forged from the purest gold by my own hand, unable to be broken by any means on this planet. They're not just a symbol of your marriage, but also of your unending love for each other."

Jacob gave Sonic's ring to Amy. "Amy, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog as your husband for the rest of your life, no matter what you may go through?"

Amy's eyes have unshed happy tears as she puts Sonic's ring on his finger. "I do."

Jacob did the same for Sonic. "Sonic, do you take Amy Rose as your wife for the rest of your life, no matter what you may go through?"

Sonic's heart is racing as he puts Amy's ring on her finger. "I do."

Jacob looks at the Knothole congregation. "By the power vested in me as Hedgehog Relationship Guardian, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sonic, you may kiss your bride."

Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips, pulls her to him, and gives her the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her to that point in their lives. Amy returned the kiss, her tail wagging at a rapid pace. Jacob smiled. "Everyone, I give you Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog!"

Knothole exploded in cheers as the newly married couple made their way to the piles of food. Jacob made his way to Dayna as she played music while everyone celebrated Sonic and Amy's marriage. "So, what do you think? Can they make it?"

Sonic and Amy began ringing the wedding bells as Dayna replied. "Are you kidding? You couldn't pry those two apart with wooden oars and a set of crowbars."

Jacob laughed and got showered in bird seed as Knothole threw it all over Sonic and Amy. "Sonic! Amy! Come here please."

The pink and blue hedgehogs meet the orange one, and he smiles. "My work is done guys. Myself and Dayna will still be around, but it's on you two now."

Sonic nods and Amy hugs Jacob. "Thanks for all your help. I can't imagine where Sonic and I would be without it."

Jacob chuckles. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Now, me and Dayna are out of here, so go celebrate and make some more babies or whatever it is you modern Mobians do now."

Jacob rejoins Dayna, and they vanish as Sonic and Amy get surrounded by friends and relatives.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic has Amy in his lap as he finishes up the chapter. _'What a crazy road it's been, but the story isn't done yet. Think you guys can handle one more chapter? I hope so, because that's all that's left.'_

Sonic closes the book and kisses Amy's cheek. "So, is there anything else to add?"

Amy nodded. "You may want to include our honeymoon or the births of our two youngest children, along with what you plan to do with your hand-written copy of your autobiography."

Sonic nods. "Good ideas honey. Now, let's get ready for our next family vacation."

The blue and pink hedgehogs leave the writing desk to begin packing for their next extended trip.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _ **"Happy is the man who finds a true friend, and far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife."**_

 _ **-Franz Schubert**_


	14. The Circle Is Complete

The Hardest Choices In Life: Chapter 14 – The Circle Is Complete

Sonic resumes writing the final chapter of his autobiography in early February, even though there wasn't much to tell. _'After our wedding, Amy and I dropped off our twins at Tails and Cream's hut and headed to Apotos for a relaxing two week honeymoon. Yeah, we had a LOT of mating, but it wasn't peak fertility for Amy. In fact, Amy didn't have children again for another three years...'_

 _ **-In Early October, On Mobius, Three Years Later-**_

Sonic and Amy are playing in the leaves with their twins Jules II and Bernadette II. They were now six years old, and showed a balanced mix of Sonic and Amy's traits. As the kids played, Sonic and Amy would find piles of leaves and playfully shove each other into them.

After one such occasion, Sonic helped Amy out of the leaves and kissed her. "So, when do you want to try for more children?"

Amy, now 27, wagged her tail. "When the time is right, I'll conceive again. Just let it happen and don't worry about rushing the process."

Sonic, approaching 30, nods. "Alright, we can do that."

Tails came over with Princess Sally Acorn. "Hey guys, Sally here wants to ask for something from Sonic."

Sonic looked at her. "Well, what does she need?"

Sally smiled. "Well, my mother and father want to know if you'd be willing to write a story about your life for our archives."

Sonic looked at Amy, who nodded. "I think you should do it Sonikku. It would be a highly valued part of our history."

The blue hedgehog nodded and looked at the chipmunk princess. "Alright, I'll do it, but I'm doing it when _I_ want to. No deadlines, no forced choices, none of that."

Sally nodded. "I think that's fair. I'll go tell my parents."

Sally left, and Sonic looked at Tails. "How are your kids?"

Tails smiled. "They're wonderful, and Cream is also pregnant again, so we're working on getting more baby stuff."

Amy smiled with a hint of jealousy. "Congratulations guys. I can't wait to be an aunt again."

Tails heard Cream call for him, so he went to his hut while Sonic and Amy resumed playing with their children. However, later that month, Amy did conceive again, and gave birth to two MORE twins the following July, a boy and a girl.

Sonic smiled as he held the newest male. "So, I've decided that I'm going to name this boy Charles II, after my Uncle Chuck. What have you chosen to name our new daughter?"

Amy gave a tired smile and looked at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "Her name will be Amalie."

Sonic smiled. "That's a perfect name for her."

Sonic and Amy curled up with their two oldest children for a nap in the warm July air.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

Sonic chuckles a little as he finishes writing the final chapter. _'See? Told you there wasn't much to tell. By the time you all read this, I'll be back to living in my cabin with my family out of the spotlight. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading my autobiography. Until next time, this is Sonic The Hedgehog and family saying thank you for reading.'_

Sonic signs the book, then has Amy and the children sign it, and then Amy kisses Sonic. "Finally done?"

Sonic smiles. "Almost. Sally will need these volumes for printing, and she's expecting them any day now. Come on, bundle up and let's go deliver them."

The family of six hedgehogs made their way to Acorn Castle, where Maximilian and Alicia met them and took their coats. Alicia hugged Amy and smiled at Sonic. "I take it the work is finished?"

Sonic smiled back at her. "Yes, after two years it's done. Where's Sally?"

Maximilian led the way to the throne room. "Right where you'd expect her to be. She's waiting for you."

The hedgehog family walks in and Sally looks over from some documents she's reading. "Sonic and family, welcome."

Sonic and Amy bow, teaching their children to do the same. Sally walks over with a regal strut as she adjusts her royal blue robes and her mother's golden crown. "I'm glad to see you all. Did you have a safe journey?"

Sonic chuckles as he and his family stand up. "We don't live THAT far away Sally, but yes, thank you."

Amy looks at her kids. "Children, this is Queen Sally Acorn. Sally, I know you've met Jules II and Bernadette II, but the youngest two are Charles II and Amalie."

Sally smiled. "Nice to meet you two. Amy, you never did tell me how Sonic did on your first... outing."

Amy stepped forward and whispered it to Sally, also showing how big Sonic was while making sure her kids didn't see it. Sally whispered back to her when she was done. "Oh I am _so_ jealous."

Amy giggled and rejoined her family as Sally approached Sonic. "So I understand you've completed your autobiography?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes. It's two volumes, the first being about my career as a hero, and the second volume is about my personal life."

Sally flipped through the pages of the volumes, looking at the pages. "Including the... Robotnik incident?"

Sonic sighs. "Yes, that's in there too."

Sally nodded, slowly looking through the pages of the second volume. "I'll never forget that day as long as I live... Because of him I'll never have children..."

She sighed and looked at the blue and pink hedgehogs. "How do you and Sonic cope with it Amy?"

Amy sighed. "With occasional nightmares unfortunately. Sonikku has them more frequently than I do though."

Sally clears her throat to keep from crying in front of them. "Right, moving on. I'll have these typed up and printed immediately."

Sonic steps forward. "When they're done being typed up, I'd like the hand-written volumes back. I plan to pass them down through the family."

Sally nodded and looked at him. "So what am I supposed to do for our archives?"

Sonic smiled. "Put the first editions in the Archives. You should have known that already Sally."

Sally giggled. "Okay, that's fair. I'll have the scribes get to work on this immediately."

She leaves, and Amy looks at Sonic. "What do we do now Sonic?"

Sonic looked at his kids, then at his wife. "We take our kids on a tour of the castle, then we head back to our cabin or something."

Amy nods. "Good idea. Come on kids, follow us."

The six hedgehogs take a tour of the vast castle before going back to their private lives out of the spotlight.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" _ **Now here I am, on the road again. There I am, up on the stage. Here I go, playing star again. There I go, turn the page..."**_

 _ **-From "Turn The Page" by Bob Seger, from the album "Back In '72", 1973.**_


End file.
